Slave of Love
by Hairy Powder
Summary: Que faire de son temps une fois mold voldy expédié ad patres ? Et si Draco et Harry devaient faire équipe pour aider Lavande et Pansy à s’ avouer leur amour ? Commen ça, Draco est un... Quoi ! mais tuez ces préfets!
1. Retour à Poudlard

Slave of Love  
  
Autrice : Samaël ( et oui, c' est encore moi. . . pour votre plus  
grand malheur et celui des persos de Harry Potter ! * rire sadique *  
niark niark niark niark !!!!!! )  
  
Pairing : HP x DM ; HermG x RW ; SB x RL ; LB x PP ; SF x DT entre autres. . .  
  
Summary : Que ce passe t-il pour nos Héros après la mort de  
Voldemort ? De nouvelles aventures ? Et si Draco et Harry devaient  
faire équipe pour aider Lavande et Pansy à s' avouer leur amour ? C'  
est quoi que ce jeu débile organisé par les préfets ? Et surtout, que  
faire de ce Bébé qui vous appelle Papa et Maman ?  
  
Pitit guide de l' histoire : / pensées de Harry /  
# pensées de Draco #  
\ pensées de Hermione \  
= Pensées de Ron =  
[ pensées de Pansy ]  
  
Nota Bene : les persos ne m' appartiennent pas ( à part mon chtit Lou  
que j' adore ) alors, pas d' attaque en justice ( de toute  
façon, g plus de fric, g tout dépensé tout à l' heure dans un manga )  
  
Chapitre 1 Retour à Poudlard  
  
_ Harry. . . Harry. . . HARRY !!!  
  
_ Hmm. . .  
  
_ Réveilles toi ! Ce matin, on doit aller sur le chemin de traverse. . . Harry ! aller, Debout, paresseux !  
  
_ Sirius. . . 10 minutes de plus. . .  
  
_ SPLACH !_ 1 bassine entière d' eau glacée vint atterrir sur l' adolescent de 17 ans qui hurla sous le choc de la ( mauvaise) surprise.  
  
_ SIRIUS ! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!  
  
Son parrain se contenta de rire et de descendre en courant dans les escaliers. Harry grogna un peu puis s' habilla. Machinalement, sa main chercha ses lunettes avant qu' il ne se rappelle que Hermione lui avait lancé un sortilège 1 semaine auparavant pour arranger sa myopie. Il se passa sa main dans ses cheveux maintenant longs jusqu' au milieu de son dos, toujours aussi embroussaillés et, renonçant à les brosser, les rassembla en 1 queue de cheval basse ( style rurouni Kenshin a.c.a Kenshin le Vagabond, de Nobuhiro Watsuki, chez Glénat je crois ) et s' habilla. Depuis qu' il n' était plus chez les Dursley, il avait de nouveaux vêtements, cette fois à son goût et surtout à sa taille.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois qu' il avait emménagé chez Sirius, dans l' ancienne résidence des Black et accessoirement ancien quartier général de l' armée de Dumbledore, l' Ordre du Phénix (oups, g gâché la surprise ?! désolée !!!) , située au 12 Grimmaud Place à Londres. C' était 1 vieille maison victorienne contenant 3 étages. Au 1er se trouvait l' immense cuisine ainsi que la grande salle à manger et 1 fumoir. Le second était réservé à 1 salon confortable remplis de vieux fauteuils moelleux , d' une cheminée démesurée et d' une bibliothèque contenant des milliers de livres, Sorciers et Moldus, provenant du monde entiers. A cela s' ajoutait une salle de bains aux allures de thermes antiques. Les 7 chambres se trouvaient au 3ème, toutes de la taille du dortoir des garçons à Poudlard. Un immense escalier de pierre menait aux étages. Il Partait d' un hall dallé de marbre qui autrefois servait de Salles de Bal. Derrière la maison s' étendait un immense parc magique où l' on pouvait jouer sans crainte au Quidditch, le sortilège de protection repousse-moldus donnant l' impression d'1 station d' épurations des eaux désaffectée et dangereuse.  
  
L' adolescent sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine d' 1 pas mal assuré. Essayant de ne pas se cogner aux murs ( si si si , ça arrive très souvent, n' est ce pas, Sahad ? bon je me tais, ma figure ayant un léger magnétisme avec le sol. . . que j' adore embrasser ; même si c' est souvent contre mon gré ^_^ ; ) , Il entra dans la pièce et s' assit devant son bol en tentant de boire son jus d' oranges. En face de lui, Sirius et Rémus se lançaient des regards langoureux et complices. Hermione avait la tête plongée dans un livre ( pour changer. . . n' empêche que je la comprend, dès fois un bon bouquin vo mieux que la figure trèèèès réveillée de certaines personnes. . . N' est ce pas, Nono-chan ? oh lala. . . je sens que ça vas être ma fête à l' internat, je c pas pourquoi. . .) et Ron dormait, La tête dans son porridge.  
  
La Grande guerre contre Voldemort s' était finie maintenant depuis la mi-juin et ils approchaient de Septembre à grand pas. L' école avait été fermée durant leur 5ème année scolaire et ils avaient dû apprendre à se battre sur le terrain. Harry, Ron ainsi que l' ordre du Phénix en premiers rangs, Hermione en aidant aux services de recrutement, de premiers secours et de renseignement, espionnage, etc. . . Après environs 1 ans et demi de combats acharnés où des deux camps, beaucoup périrent, les Mangemorts et Voldemort furent vaincus. Avant la grande Bataille contre l' ennemi, Ron avait débarqué dans l' hôpital militaire où Hermione était Infirmière à mi-temps et l' avait demandée en mariage. Ils sortaient ensembles depuis leur 5ème année et s' aimaient éperdument. Ayant peur de mourir et n' ayant rien à perdre, le rouquin avait donc fait sa demande. . . que la jeune femme s' était empressée d' accepter. Tandis que son ( nouveau ) mari et son meilleur ami se battait, Hermione avait dû partir porter une importante missive à Dumbledore. Capturée par des Mangemorts, elle avait échappé à la mort grâce à l' aide d' un Draco Malefoy dans toute sa puissance.  
  
Mini Flash-Back  
  
_ Draco ? Mais. . . Tu. . . tu n' est pas . . .  
  
_ Du côté de Voldemort, tu veut dire ? Ah ça, non ! Je suis un Malefoy, un sang pur ! et je ne m' inclinerai sûrement pas devant un Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tant qu' a faire, je préfère encore Dumbledore et son amour pour la justice et les moldus. . .  
  
_ Draco. . . Merci de m' avoir sauver. . .  
  
_ Pas de quoi, Grang. . . je veux dire Weasley, maintenant que tu est mariée à Weasel ( en anglais, belette / sournois. Mais aussi to weasel out of sthg , se défiler. . . Draco se moque de notre Ron national en jouant sur son nom. Et n' oublions pas que Ron appelle Draco ferret, soit le furet. . . encore un chtit jeu de mot utilisé par tous les auteurs anglais !!!) Dumbledore m' envoie pour te servir d' escorte. Si tu ne me croit pas, Weasley, voilà une lettre attestant de mon appartenance à ton camp.  
  
End mini flash-back  
  
La fin de la guerre avait eu lieu grâce à un duel à mort entre le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécut et le Mage Noir. La lutte avait été dure mais malgré tout, Harry avait survécut une nouvelle fois et Voldemort était retourné à l' état de cendres, son esprit pulvérisé. Il s' en était sortit avec de nombreuses blessures et était tombé dans un coma léger durant une 15aine de jours. Les Mangemorts qui n' étaient pas morts avaient été placé à Azkaban et Peter Pettigrew capturé. Sirius avait été réhabilité et pouvait désormais vivre tranquille avec son filleul et son amant dans la maison familiale. Ron et Hermione, désormais mari et femme, jugeant que ils seraient une charge pour les Weasley ou les Granger , décidèrent de chercher une maison. Voyant les deux adolescents dans l' embarras, l' ancien prisonnier leur offrit gratuitement d' habiter avec Harry, Remus et lui-même. Le couple accepta sous la pression de leur ami et emménagea dans l' une des suites du 12, Grimmauld Place.  
  
Durant les 2 années loin de Poudlard, le Trio Doré avec changé mentalement mais aussi physiquement. Ron avait stoppé sa croissance à 1 m 78 et le combat lui avait forgé une musculature assez importante. Il n' avait plus l' air d' un grand dadais mais plutôt la carrure d' un joueur de Football Américain. Il avait mûrit, ainsi que tous les adolescents qui avaient dû se battre, mais restait têtu, jaloux et s' enflammais toujours aussi facilement que lorsqu' il avait 12 ans. Hermione aussi avait grandis, atteignant les 1 m 68 sans trop grandes difficultés. Elle n' avait pas coupé ses cheveux, qui lui atteignaient maintenant les reins et qu' elle nattais en une unique tresse qu' elle remontait quelques fois en un lourd chignon sur sa nuque. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme mais son tempérament avait lui aussi changé. Bien que toujours (sinon plus) aussi studieuse, elle était plus patiente, plus calme mais avait développé 1 sentiment d' inquiétude perpétuel et surprotégeais Harry et Ron. Ce qui ne l' empêchait pas d' être enjouée et d' aimer jouer des tours à son mari. Seul Harry n' avait pas grandi. Il plafonnait à 1m64 et sa frêle silhouette d' attrapeur était d' autant plus menue depuis la guerre. Il avait encore maigris mais depuis juin il s' était rétablit et avait retrouvé des couleurs. Sa peau mate faisait ressortir ses deux yeux comme deux émeraudes et il avait décidé de se laisser pousser les cheveux, ce qui le faisait ressembler étrangement à sa mère. Son profil élancé, sa beauté androgyne et ses immenses yeux verts faisait battre le c?ur à n' importe quel passant, homme ou femme, sorcier ou non. Après 1 courte période de spleen, le jeune homme avait repris son tempérament espiègle et joyeux. Régulièrement, il s' associait avec Hermione ou Remus pour faire des farces à Ron ou Sirius.  
  
L' école devait enfin rouvrir ses portes closes depuis déjà plus d' 1 ans et le Trio Doré allait entrer dans sa 6ème année malgré leurs 17 ans. (ndla : vi, ils reprennent là où ils se sont arrêtés.)  
  
Hermione sortit son nez de son livre et regarda Harry puis Ron.  
  
_ Tu crois qu' on devrait le réveiller ? Son porridge risque de l' attaquer. . .  
  
_ Il n' a pas encore essayé. . . Et vous deux, allez faire ça dans votre chambre !  
  
Il s' adressait à son parrain et à son amant, qui allégrement se bécotaient. Soudain, on entendit 1 énorme bruit de sucions et Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Essayant de décoller la substance visqueuse de son visage, il se tourna vers sa femme en grognant  
  
_ Herm' , t' as encore fait le porridge. . .  
  
_ euh. . . Bonjour mon chéri.  
  
_ Herm. . . tiens, salut Harry ! Tu veut bien m' aider, dis ?  
  
_ Je vois que la bête t' apprécie, vieux !  
  
_ Grrr. . . Au lieu de causer, viens m' aider !!!  
  
_ Tout de suite !  
  
_ Sirius, Remus, vous êtes prêts ?  
  
Le Trio attendais dans le Hall d' entrée. Hermione avait mis la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle magique tandis que Ron se débarrassait comme il pouvait de son porridge qui l' avait adopté comme nouveau camarade de jeu. Harry, lui, été partis dans le parc nourrir Buck l' Hippogriffe et sa nouvelle compagne Iria . Les deux Créature avait eu 1 portée de 2 bébé au mois de juillet et seul 1 des membres de la maisonnée pouvait s' en approcher. Maintenant que les tâches étaient finies, ils attendaient que les deux adultes, qui s' étaient éclipsés après le petit déjeuner, aient finis avec leurs, euh. . . disons préoccupations.  
  
_ On arrive, on arrive.  
  
Le petit groupe partis dans les rues de Londres. Etant encore tôt le matin, il n' y avait pas beaucoup d' agitation et la foule habituellement dense près des avenues commerçantes était presque ridicule. Se dirigeant vers le chaudron baveur, Ils entrèrent dans le pub déjà enfumé et remplis de sorciers. La porte se referma derrière le petit groupe et le silence se fit en apercevant Sirius suivi du Trio Doré et de Remus. Tout à coup, un cri s' éleva, suivi par d' autres.  
  
_ HOURRA ! VIVE NOS HEROS ! VIVE POTTER ET LES WEASLEY !  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent une teinte rosée tandis que la foule se précipitait pour leur serrer la main.  
  
_ Comment ils savent qu' on est mariés, Ron ? Je croyais qu' on ne l' avais pas dit a beaucoup de personnes ! murmura la jeune fille, rouge comme une pivoine.  
  
_ . . . maman . . . marmonna l' interpellé.  
  
Sirius et Remus tirèrent les trois adolescents jusqu' a l' arrière du magasin puis le petit groupe s' engouffra dans le chemin de Traverse. A cette heure là, l' allée était quasi déserte. Ils se dirigèrent vers Gringotts . Un gobelin les conduisirent devant le coffre de Harry où celui ci prit de quoi satisfaire ses besoins pour ses différents achats et son année scolaire. Puis ce fut le tour de Sirius et Remus. Pour leurs noces, Ron et Hermione avaient reçus de tous les horizons des 2 familles 1 petite fortune et avaient donc ouvert un compte communs. Ils prirent un peu d' argent et tous partirent faire leurs achats .  
  
_ Hermione, non, je n' ai vraiment pas besoin de l' Histoire de Poudlard revisitée et corrigée version 2003. . .  
  
_ Mais . . .  
  
_ Non. Achète toi plutôt une nouvelle robe de bal. Moi, j' ai la mienne, Fred et George me l' ont offert avant d' emménager à Londres. Je sais pas qui leur en a donné l' idée. . . dis Ron en regardant son meilleur ami qui soudainement avait l' air très occupé à regarder la vitrine de la boutique pour dentiers magiques et autres accessoires pour sorciers du 3ème âge. Hermione se racla la gorge pour attirer l' attention des 2 ados.  
  
_ Bon. Et toi, Harry, tu en as une ?  
  
_ Tiens, non. Bah, j' irais à Pré-au-lard. Allons plutôt voir les nouveauté au magasin de Quidditch, Ron.  
  
_ Ne traînez pas, je vais à la librairie, Prévins Hermione, mais les 2 ados étaient déjà loin, se mêlant à la foule.  
  
La jeune femme soupira, un petit sourire en coin l' air de dire « ils ne changeront jamais » . Elle partit en direction de la petite boutique et se mit à feuilleter un intéressant livre intitulé « cuisine facile pour jeunes mariées pressées ». une ombre vint s' interposer entre la lumière de la lampe et elle. Levant les yeux, elle eu un mouvement de surprise. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme. De 17 ans environ, grands, peut-être 1m 74. Mince même si sous sa chemise blanche on devinait 1 musculature parfaite qui devait faire baver d' envie toutes les personnes qu' il croisait, les femmes comme les hommes. Il était blond, mais d' un blonds si clair qu' on le croyait blanc. Ses cheveux, plaqués en arrière à l' aide de gel devaient lui arriver au niveau de sa nuque. Il était d' une beauté incroyable et éthérée, comme si il n' était pas un simple être humain mais une sorte de Vélane aux charmes empoisonnés. Deux yeux gris acier la regardait. Ils ne reflétaient aucune émotion à part peut-être une pointe de malice et d' amusement.  
  
_ Draco Malefoy . . . Souffla la jeune fille.  
  
_ Alors, Weasley, on fait ses courses ? Oh, mais que vois-je ? « cuisine facile pour jeunes mariés pressées » . . . Ne me dis pas que tu as ENCORE faillit tuer ta petite famille en cuisinant. . . C' était quoi cette fois ? Des ?ufs sur le plat ? (ndla : mais tu sait draco, les ?ufs c' est mortel ! en plus c' est dég' !! et je parle d' expérience perso, un ?uf dur ayant essayé de me sauter dessus dans l' intention de me trucider. . . )  
  
_ Non. . . du porridge. Arrête de te moquer, Draco, ce n' est pas drôle ! Et puis, que fais tu ici ?  
  
_ J' étais dans l' allée des embrumes quand je t' ai vu passé avec Weasel et 1 personne que j' ai pas bien vue. . . une amie à toi ? En tout cas, elle était plutôt mignonne.  
  
_ non. j' étais juste avec Ron et. . . \ harry ? Il trouverait son pire ennemi mignonne ?! \  
  
Ils se mirent à discuter joyeusement. Depuis qu' il l' avait sauvée, Draco et Hermione entretenaient une correspondance et la haine accumulée au fil des ans s' était changée en amitié.  
  
_ Et Potter ?  
  
_ Quoi ?  
  
_ Ben oui, comment vas t' il ?  
  
_ B. . . bien. Mais, euh . . . pourquoi tu demandes ça ?  
  
_ Comme ça. . . Non, en fait je me demandait. . .  
  
_ Oui ?  
  
_ Si maintenant, il allait pouvoir pleinement m' affronter. . . Je meurs d' envie de le revoir.  
  
_ Euh. . . C' est presque de l' amour, ça ?  
  
_ Hermioneeeeeeeuh. . . Les joues du Serpentard rosirent  
  
_ Je le savait !  
  
_ Non !  
  
_ Si !  
  
_ Non !  
  
_ Si !  
  
_ Je te dis que non ! et puis, j' ai flashé sur la beauté brune qui accompagnait ton mari tout à l' heure !  
  
_ Tu nous espionnait ?! Draco Malefoy !!!  
  
_ Non ! enfin, oui ! enfin je veux dire. . . qui était ce ?  
  
_ Qui ?  
  
_ La personne avec vous !! Tiens ! celle qui parle avec. . . attends. . .Ne me dis pas que. . . nan. . .  
  
_ Et siiiiiii ! Tu vois mon petit Draco, Tu as flashé sur ton cher petit rival de Poudlard. . . Harry Potter.  
  
_ Bon, admettons. . . Mais si 1 mot sort de ta bouche, je te jure que je serais là pour t' arracher la langue et te faire subir les pires souffrances , c' est clair ????!!!!  
  
En disant cela, les yeux de Draco avaient prit une teinte acier et Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir l' échine. Draco Malefoy avait un regard de tueur encore bien plus effrayant que tous les Mangemorts qu' elle avait vu .Harry S' approcha de son amie sans apercevoir Draco. Il lui rentra dedans.  
  
_ Oh ! excusez- mo. . . Malefoy ?  
  
_ Potter. . .  
  
Le jeune homme avait reprit sa voix traînante et dénuée de sentiments. Il ne put s' empêcher de détailler Harry.  
  
# Il a encore maigris. . . et son visage s' est affiné. Par contre, qu' est ce qu' il est petit ! il y a deux ans, nous faisions presque la même taille, mais là. . . Il est devenu très beau. Et ses cheveux. . . j' ai envie de les brosser. . . il sent bon. . . #  
  
_ Euh, Malefoy ?  
  
La voix de l' autre adolescent le tira de sa rêverie.  
  
_ Hn ?  
  
_ Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça , j' ai quelque chose sur la figure ?  
  
Le visage de Harry rosissait à vue d' ?il et il triturait nerveusement une boucle de cheveux.  
  
_ Euh, non, rien.  
  
Le Serpentard adressa alors un petit sourire sexy à son ( ex ) ennemi se qui fit rougir encore plus le Griffondor.  
  
_ Bon, j' y vais, j' ai des achats à faire. A plus tard, Weasley, Potter. . .  
  
Le grand Blond ( avec une chaussure noire, lol ) se détourna et marchant fièrement, sortit du magasin. Les 2 ados le regardèrent se disparaître dans la foule, entraînant derrière lui de nombreux regards admiratifs.( Ndla : Bavez bavez tant que vous voulez, bandes de moules ! Draco est à Mouah et rien qu' a mouah ! * Harry arrive* H : T' as dis quoi, la, sur MON mec ?* sort une mitrailleuse * S : Euh. . . rien, rien. . . * s' enfuie en courant, un sorcier jaloux à ses trousses * Mamannn ! os court !!!!!!! H : Muahahahahahahaha !!!! )  
  
_ Harry. . . Harry. . . Oh, Harry !  
  
_ Euh, oh pardon herm', je. . .  
  
_ Tu regardais le cul de Draco Malefoy, termina la jeune fille, ce qui (re)fit rougir le jeune androgyne.  
  
_ Je. . . euh. . . c' est à dire. . . euh. . . je vais chercher Ron.  
  
Le jeune homme partit en coup de vent, manquant de renverser une pile de livres, et disparut dans la direction opposée de celle du Serpentard.  
  
_ Intéressant. . . Cette nouvelle année scolaire risque de nous apporter des surprises. . . murmura Hermione en souriant et en se replongent dans son livre.  
  
_ Bon, alors, on compte sur vous pour les fêtes de Noël ! Lança Sirius en déposant les valises sur le quai 9 ¾ .  
  
_ Okiiiiiii !  
  
Harry et Hermione lui sautèrent au cou pour lui faire leurs adieu. Ron, plus sobre en démonstration d' affection, se contenta de serrer la mains aux deux adultes qui les avaient accompagnés. Prenant leurs valises, Le panier de Pattenrond, La cage d' Hedwige et celle (moins encombrante) de Coq, les 3 ados montèrent dans le train.  
Ils s' installèrent dans 1 compartiment vide, bientôt rejoint par Neville puis par Ginny qui sauta dans les bras de son frère et de Hermione.  
  
_ Ron !!! je suis si contente de te voir ! Toi, aussi, Hemione, tu m' as manquée !  
  
_ Eyh, Ginny. Comment vas tu ? ça fait bien 1 mois qu' on ne s' est pas vus !  
  
_ ça vas, ça vas. Maman m' as chargée de te dire : A quand le bébé ?!  
  
_ Euh, on attendra un peu. . . après Poudlard, Gyn', ok ? Répondit son frère, rouge jusqu' aux oreilles. Il regarda Hermione qui était d' une couleur semblable.  
  
_ Quoi ! Vous voulez dire que vous n' avez pas encore consommé le mariage, vous deux ?!!!!  
  
La tête de Seamus Finnigan venait de passer par l' ouverture de la porte. Il entra, Dean Thomas à ses côtés, et tous deux s' assirent pendant que les deux amoureux, maintenant horriblement génés, expliquaient que oui, le mariage était « consommé » mais qu' ils attendait pour la famille.  
Heureux de se retrouvés, Le petit groupe des Gryffondors se mit à parler joyeusement, bientôt rejoint par Lavande Brown qui trouva une place auprès de Harry.  
  
_ Alors, les gars, demanda Ron pour changer de sujet, qu' est ce que vous devenez ?  
  
_ Euh, Ron. . . commença Néville, je. . . je sort avec ta s?ur depuis 1 ans. . .  
  
_ QUOUUAH !!!  
  
_ Allez, voilà que le syndrome du grand frère protecteur qui reviens. lança Harry en riant avant de se tourner devant Seamus et Dean. Et vous deux ? 9a doit faire 1 ans que je ne vous ai pas vu. _ Ben. . . Qu' est ce que t' en pense, Dean. . . on leur dit ?  
  
_ Ce sont nos amis. . . ouais. Vas y.  
  
_ Nous dire quoi, les gars ? demanda Ron qui avait arrêté de frotter de son poing la tête de Neville coincée sous son bras.  
  
_ Ben. . . que. . . on est ensemble depuis maintenant 4 ans. . .  
  
Un gros silence s' installa. Puis Harry et Lavande se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.  
  
_ Pourquoi ne pas nous l' avoir dit plus tôt ?  
  
_ C' est vrai. . . ajouta Lavande d' un air contrarié. Si on aurait su plus tôt que vous étiez gay, on n' aurait pas eu besoin de recourir à toutes ses ruses pour que vous n' ayez pas de soupçons !  
  
_ Qu' est ce que tu veut dire, lav' ?  
  
_ Ce qu' elle veut dire, c' est que pendant 2 ans, on a essayé de couvrir Lav' et Harry pour leurs rendez-vous secrets en amoureux entre gays. Voilà, vieux ! En fait, On s' est vraiment fait chiés pour rien, quoi !!! conclu Ron qui, magistralement, s' était assit aux côtés de sa femme en face du couple.  
  
_ Quoi. . . Tu veux dire que. . . Lavande et Harry sont. . .  
  
_ Oui. Fo dire que avec Ses longs cheveux et sa gueule d' ange notre petit Harry fait des ravages !!! lança Ron en ébouriffant les cheveux du brun. Et notre Lav' est une vrai machine à briser les c?urs. . . Surtout avec les Serdaigles, Pas vrai, Lav' ?!?!?!  
  
_ Et nous qui croyions que ils sortaient ensemble. . . comme le pense la moitié de l' école. . .  
  
_ Seulement la moitié, vu que l' autre est passée dans le lit de ses 2 là. . .  
  
_ RON !  
  
Harry et Lavande étaient maintenant aussi rouges que précédemment Ron et Hermione et marmonnaient, ce qui fit rire les autres. L' hilarité de la pièce les affecta a leur tour et un fou rire général s' installa dans le compartiment.  
  
De l' autre côté de la porte, 2 Serpentards écoutaient. Tous deux blonds et grand. Draco sourit machiavéliquement .  
  
# ainsi, Harry n' aime pas les filles. . . Tant mieux. . . Mon tout beau, fais attention. . . je suis dans la course pour gagner tout c?ur. ! #  
  
A côté de lui, 1 jeune fille rêvassait. Elle avait perdu sa face de bouledogue et ses volants roses et s' était métamorphosée en une splendide créature garçon manqué avec ses habits de garçon et ses cheveux maintenant cours qui donnaient l' illusion d' un bel éphèbe. Pansy soupira.  
  
[ Lavande est devenue si belle. . . j' aimerais tellement qu' elle me regarde et qu' elle soit aussi amoureuse de moi que moi je ne le suis d' elle. . . Mais j' ai peu ètre une chance. . . Après tout, elle n' aime pas les mecs. . . ]  
  
Les deux Serpentard rejoignirent leur compartiment et se regardèrent avant de soupirer. Alors que leurs amis leur demandait se qu' ils avaient entendus chez les Griffondors, Draco eut un petit sourire et dit simplement :  
  
_ Mes amis, l' année vas être intéressante. . . c' est moi qui vous le dit !  
  
Le train s' ébranla. Enfin ! Ils allaient retourner à Poudlard !!  
  
Fin du Chapitre  
  
Aimé, pas aimé ? c 'est juste une chtite idée qui m'est passée par la tête après avoir lu quelques mangas et quelques fics. . . Voilà voilà. . . Si vous voulez que je continue ou si vous préférez que je saute d' un pont ou sous une voiture, n' hésitez pas !Laissez une review !!!!  
  
épisode bonus  
  
Draco tourne en rond, anxieux, une cigarette à la main, le reste de son paquet déjà fumé sur le sol. La pièce est pleine de fumée alors que le panneau NO SMOKING est affiché à 2 m de lui, à la hauteur de ses yeux. Un étrange personnage aux cheveux bleus et en blouse de médecin arrive, un paquet de linge dans les bras.  
  
Samaël * l' air fatigué mais réjoui * : Monsieur Malefoy ? Je suis le docteur Samaël.  
  
Draco * sur les nerfs *: Alors docteur ?  
  
Sam : Votre mari à accouché !  
  
Draco * anxieux * : Comment vas t il ?  
  
Sam * vraiment crevé *: je vais bien merci, 1 peu fatigué, mais. . . oh ! vous voulez dire. . . Ils vont biens, tout les deux ! Tenez. * il tend le paquet de linge au nouveau papa * c' est un beau. . . Bouledogue ?! Oups, pardon, je me suis trompé de bébé. . .  
  
Que vas t'il se passer ? Draco vas t il avoir son bébé ? Harry vas t il bien ? Le docteur Samaël vas t il pouvoir aller se' coucher ? Vous le saurez en regardant le prochain épisode d' Urgences ! ( ah, non, tiens, on s' est trompé de série, là. . . )  
  
Fin du min-épisode bonus n° 1 


	2. Pansy Lavande pourquoi pas la lune non p...

Slave of Love 2  
  
Autrice : Samaël ( et oui, c' est encore moi. . . pour votre plus  
grand malheur et celui des persos de Harry Potter ! * rire sadique *  
niark niark niark niark !!!!!! )  
  
Pairing : HP x DM ; HermG x RW ; SB x RL ; LB x PP ; SF x DT entre autres. . .  
  
Summary : Que ce passe t-il pour nos Héros après la mort de  
Voldemort ? De nouvelles aventures ? Et si Draco et Harry devaient  
faire équipe pour aider Lavande et Pansy à s' avouer leur amour ? C'  
est quoi que ce jeu débile organisé par les préfets ? Et surtout, que  
faire de ce Bébé qui vous appelle Papa et Maman ?  
  
Pitit guide de l' histoire : / pensées de Harry /  
# pensées de Draco #  
\ pensées de Hermione \  
= Pensées de Ron =  
[ pensées de Pansy ]  
  
Chapitre 2 : Lavande, Pansy, pourquoi pas la lune, non plus !!  
  
Le train roulait tranquillement. Ginny et Neville riaient à cause de Ron qui leur racontait les aventures culinaires d' Hermione. Celle ci lisait de nouveau 1 de leurs livres de classe au grand désespoir de son mari.  
  
_ Herm' , l' année scolaire n' est pas encore commencée. . .  
  
Dean dormait, la tête posée sur les genoux de son amant qui regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Lavande avait sortit 1 crayon et griffonnait sur 1 feuille. Harry s' ennuyait ferme. Il décida de sortir du compartiment pour se désengourdir les jambes. Se levant, il s' étira.  
  
_ Je vais faire un tour.  
  
_ Je viens avec toi, Harry, déclara Lavande en posant son bloc note et son stylo.  
  
Ils partirent en coup de vent, sous les regards surpris de leurs amis.  
  
_ Dites, ils font toujours ça ? demanda Seamus.  
  
_ Quoi, « ça » ?  
  
_ Ben, partir, comme ça, d' 1 coup de tête. . .  
  
_ Toujours. Eh, ben, vieux, Qu' est s' ke t' as ? T tout zarb. . .  
  
_ Et extrêmement pâle, si tu veut mon avis. . . tu est malade ? s' écria Hermione d' une voix anxieuse.  
  
_ Non, c' est que. . . Je trouvais cela étrange, bien que Harry et Lav' soient gay, que vous l' acceptiez aussi facilement de notre part. . .  
  
A sa grande surprise, ce fut Ron, connut comme une tête de mule et à l' esprit droit, qui répondit, et d' un ton cette fois très sérieux.  
  
_ Eh bien, en fait, mon vieux, c' est que depuis que George habite avec Lee Jordan et ont une vie plus qu' amicale que je vois les choses différemment. Et ne croit pas que vous ètes les seuls dans ce cas là !!! Depuis que Cho s' est détournée de Harry pour sortir avec Fleur Delacourt, je suis rodé. Et puis même, ça fait 4 ans qu'on essaye de caser Harry avec un type parfait pour lui, rien que pour avoir du temps libre. Alors. . .  
  
_ Sans vous désillusionner , les garçons, toutes les filles de Griffondor tentaient désespérément de vous caser ensemble. C' est pour ça qu' elles refusaient vos pseudos avances. . . . on vous trouvez si mignons ensemble !!!  
  
_ Pour 1 nouvelle. . . George et Lee. . . et Cho et Fleur. . . et ben. . .  
  
_ Et vous ne savez pas le meilleur, ajouta Ginny en adressant un clin d' ?il malicieux à son petit ami qui répondit par 1 sourire. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers la jeune fille, suspendus à ses lèvres comme si elle allait annoncer que Rogue s' était teint en blond et c' était fait une permanente. . .  
  
_ Non, quoi ??????  
  
_ Et bien. . . alors que nous marchions dans le parc, il y à 4 ans, Nev' et moi. . . nous avons décidés de faire un tour vers le terrain de Quidditch. Personne n' était dehors car nous avions mangés tôt pour pouvoir aller regarder le coucher du soleil. . . Donc, nous nous rapprochions des gradins. .. et là. . . Appuyés contre l' une des tribunes, à l' abri des regards. . . se tripotant et s' embrassant comme si ils allaient mourir. . .  
  
_ QUI ?????? QUI ????  
  
_ Dubois et Flint. . .  
  
_ Beurk. . . Flint et Dubois. . . POUAH ! TRIPLE POUAH !!! s' écria tout un coup Ron, le teint blanchâtre. PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN ! FLINT ! UN SERPENTARD !!!! C' EST COMME SI HARRY ET MALEFOY S' EMBRASSAIENT DANS LA GRANDE SALLE !!!! ( lol. . . tu crois que ça se f' ras pas, mon chtit ronichounet ?* sourire maléfique *)  
  
_ Retour à Harry et Lavande_  
  
Les deux Griffondor marchaient dans le couloir. Des 1ères années, tout excités à l' idée d' entrer dans la prestigieuse école, passaient d' 1 couloir à 1 autre en courant. Harry, qui était devenu préfet en même temps qu' Hermione, les rappela à l' ordre. Ils passèrent à côté de la porte à demi fermée d' 1 compartiment et s' arrêtèrent quand ils reconnurent la voix de celui qui parlait. . . La voix de Draco Malefoy.  
  
« . . . Et Surtout, je ne veux pas qu' il y ait d' affrontement avec les Griffondor. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, Seul les plus loyaux à cette école ou les plus courageux sont restés dans notre maison. Nous devons montrer l' exemple pour les plus jeunes années et obtenir la paix entre nos deux maisons. La rivalité n' a que trop duré. C' est pour cela que vous ne devez pas provoquer les Griffondors. De plus, je vous invite à regarder de plus près les lions. . . certains sont devenus trèèèès appétissants. . . »  
  
_ Oh oh, s' écria Blaise Zabini, Draco, mon ami, aurait tu des vues sur Quelqu' un ?  
  
_ Ma foi, mon vieux. . .  
  
_ Homme ou Femme ?  
  
_ Qui sait, Blaise, qui sait ? dit Draco, un sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres.  
  
Le train eut soudain 1 violente secousse qui précipitât les 2 espions en herbe cachés en équilibre derrière la porte droit sur leurs ex-pires ennemis. Harry plongea tête la 1ère entre les jambes de Draco ( intéressante position, dis moi ! ^_^) et Lavande s' étala de tout son long sur Pansy Parkinson. Ils restèrent un moments groggy, ne bougeant pas, puis, se rendant compte dans quelle situation gênante ils s' étaient fourrés, les 2 Griffondors se relevèrent brutalement, leur visages rouges heureusement cachés par leurs long cheveux bruns (ok, on vas dire que Lavande est Brune aux yeux bleus parce que je m' en souviens plus. Qu ceux qui savent comment elle est véritablement me le disent, siiiiiivouplaiiiiiiiiiittttt !!!!) et leurs yeux rivés au sol pour ne pas affronter les sourires des Serpentards.  
  
_ Eh bien, Potter, Brown. . . pour une entrée. . . Mais, que faisiez vous ? Vous nous espionnez ?  
  
_ Nonnon ! En fait, euh. . .nous marchions et euh. . .  
  
_ Des 1ère année nous ont bousculés et. . .  
  
_ et le train à eut 1 secousse, et on à voulut se rattraper à cette porte mal fermée et. . .  
  
_ Et voilà. . . termina Lavande.  
  
_ Mouais. . . admettons. . . Mais. . . commença Draco, suspicieux.  
  
_ Laisse, ce n' est pas grave, Draco, intervint Pansy.  
  
Sa voix si hautaine et fluette qui exaspérait tant les Griffondors s' était muée en 1 voix plus profonde, mettant en difficulté quiconque de savoir si c' était une femme ou un homme qui parlait. Lavande, surprise, leva les yeux vers l' autre jeune fille. . . et ce qu' elle vit l' émerveilla.  
  
Pansy, la grande, insupportable Serpentard aux longs cheveux fillasses, avait laissé la place à 1 adolescente aux cheveux courts qui tombaient adorablement en frange sur 2 yeux bleu ciel, comme 2 lacs bordés de champs de blés murs. Lavande s' aperçut que l' adolescente portait des vêtements amples qui empêchaient ses formes féminines de trahir l' illusion masculine qui se dégageait d' elle.  
  
De son côté , Pansy, sentant les yeux de la Griffondor courir sur son corps, profita de l' inattention de la jeune fille pour savoir à quel point Lavande avait changé. 1 peu plus grande que Harry, Ses cheveux auburn cascadant en lourdes boucles sur ses épaules, ses yeux bleu-noir remplis de fierté, elle s' était développée en une magnifique créature. Ses courbes graciles et son visage elfique lui donnait 1 petit air féerique de princesse des temps anciens. Ses lèvres pleines entrouvertes dans 1 expression de surprise donnaient à la Serpentard l' envie irrépressible d' embrasser la jeune fille.  
  
Pendant de longues minutes elles se regardèrent. Draco et Harry, eux, s' aperçurent du comportement des 2 jeunes filles. Le brun leva ses yeux pleins de surprise vers le blond et croisa le regard gris remplis de malice. Ils s' échangèrent 1 autre regard avant de finalement re-regarder les 2 adolescentes. Harry n' en croyait pas ses yeux : Lavande était-elle intéressée par sa pire ennemie où s' était elle cogné le tête en tombant ?  
  
Trop concentré sur ses interrogations muettes qui menaçaient dangereusement de surchauffer son pauvre cerveaux, Le brun ne vit pas Draco se glisser derrière lui souffler dans l' oreille tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux :  
  
_ Je pense qu' il faut qu l' on parle, au sujet de ces deux- là. . . A l' arrêt du train, attends-moi , nous prendrons ensemble 1 carrosse. . .  
  
le brun, rouge, hocha de la tête pour faire signe qu'il avait comprit et pris son amie par la manche. Ils sortirent précipitamment. Draco se rassit, un sourire à mi chemin entre le nirvana et l' esprit machiavélique dessiné sur ses fines lèvres. Pansy, elle semblait au 7ème ciel. Blaise comprit alors, face au mutisme de ses amis, la vérité. Il regarda étrangement les 2 Serpentard et soupira.  
  
_ Vous vous engagez sur une voie dangereuse. . .  
  
_ Qu' est ce que tu veut dire ? aboya Draco, contrarié d' être tiré de sa rêverie où il voyait un certain Griffondor dormir, nu, dans le lit d' un certain blondinet.  
  
_ Ce que je veut dire, c' est que ce sont vos anciens ennemis. . . ils ne nourrissent pas forcément de l' amitié pour vous . . .  
  
_ Fuck off, Blaise. Je veut Harry et je l' aurais, ou je ne m' appelle pas Draco Malefoy.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Ses amis étaient partis dans un autre carrosses quand Harry monta dans le sien. A l' intérieur, il y avait seulement Draco qui lui sourit. Le brun frissonna. Draco n'avait jamais été gentils auparavant, et là, il lui souriait et sortait tout ses charmes pour. . .le séduire ?  
  
_ Monte, Harry.  
  
Le brun obéit silencieusement et s' assit en face de son rival tout en l' examinant. Il était devenus bien plus grand et Harry ne pourrait pas se défendre si l'autre adolescent décidait de s' en prendre à lui.  
  
_ Ne t' inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te manger. . .  
  
Soudain, le Griffondor s' aperçut d' une chose. Malefoy l' avait appelé Harry et non Potter.  
  
_ Depuis quand m' appelles tu par mon prénom ?  
  
_ euh. . . écoutes, Potter, je ne veut pas me battre, je veut seulement aider Pansy.  
  
_ Parkinson ? Qu' est ce qu' elle a ?  
  
_ Elle est amoureuse. . . follement.  
  
_ ah !. . . et de qui ?  
  
L' air suspicieux du brun fit rire Draco. Harry s' extasia, bien malgré lui, de ce qu' il voyait : pour la première fois de sa vie, le Serpentard riait devant lui, d' un rire franc et clair. Son visage en était transformé. Ce n' était plus la beauté froide et calculatrice, mais la beauté douce et indomptable.  
  
_ Pas de toi, je te rassure. Non, Pansy est amoureuse de Lavande Brown. Et je veut l' aider à être heureuse. C' est pour cela que j' ai besoin de ton aide.  
  
_ Mon aide ?  
  
_ oui, je t' explique. . .  
  
Durant le reste du déplacement, les 2 garçons convinrent de plusieurs chose : La paix était , du moins pour le moment, mise en place. Draco n' insulterais plus les amis de Harry en échange de quoi le brun se renseignerai des sentiments de l' adolescente. Tout commencerais le soir même, en haut de la tour d' Astronomie. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient aller dans la grande salle pour la cérémonie de répartition.  
  
Ils descendirent de leur chariot et se dirigèrent en silence vers la grande salle. Celle ci était bondée et bruyante, car maintenant, la cérémonie de répartition était terminée. Les deux adolescents marchaient côtes à côtes du même pas déterminé. Le silence ce fit aussitôt dans la salle et ils se séparèrent sans s' adresser un regard. Ils s' assirent à leur table respective sous les lourds regards de tous les élèves et des professeurs. Harry leva ses yeux vers la table des Professeurs et s' aperçut que Dumbledore le regardait, ses yeux pétillant de malice lui donnant l' air de tout savoir. Il frissona en se demandant ce qu' il savait réellement. . . Ron et Hermione le tirèrent de son état semi-comateux, lui disant de manger un peu.  
  
_ Comment ça se fait que Malfoy et toi. . .  
  
_ On était dans le même chariot.  
  
_ Oh ! Mais. . . * regard vers Ron qui lèche ses doigts pleins de sauce. * Ron !  
  
_ Quoi ? C' est juste de la sauce. . .  
  
_ C' est dégoûtant ! Et puis, je croyais que tu n' aimait pas ça, la sauce à la moutarde !!!  
  
_ Rectification : je n' aime pas ta sauce à la moutarde .  
  
_ RONALD WEASLEY !!! * sort un baffeur de nulle part et tape sur son mari *  
  
_ Ayh ! Ouille ! Harry ! Sauve moi ! J' ai épousé une furie !!!  
  
Le petit brun se contenta de rire tandis que Parvati Patil et Colin Crevey s' approchaient, avides dans savoir plus.  
  
_ Quoi ?!!! vous ètes. . .  
  
Hermione se mit à rougir et marmonna une réponse tout en rangeant son baffeur dans son sac. Ron se frotta la tête en grommelant puis sembla soudainement très concentré sur son plat. Lavande inventa une explication pour les 2 paparazzis en herbe et se tourna vers Harry qui avait entamé son steak.  
  
_ Cela ne nous dis toujours pas pourquoi Malefoy et toi. . .  
  
_ . . . ne vous insultiez pas. Termina Hermione, posant son verre de jus de citrouille.  
  
_ Euh. . . si je vous disais que. . . nous avons décidés de. . . Faire une trêve. . .  
  
_ Ridicule. Lança Ron.  
  
_ Euh. . .  
  
_ Attends. . . Tu était sérieux ?  
  
_ . . . Je. . . Oui. . . Enfin. . .  
  
_ HARRY POTTER !!! C' est de Malfoy dont on parle !!! Le furet ! le lèche- bottes, le snobinard, l' insupportable, la fashion victime , le. . .  
  
_ Merci, Weasel, tes compliments me vont droit au c?ur.  
  
Draco, Pansy et Blaise s' étaient approchés de la table et avaient entendus la conversation. Le blond avait remit son masque de « Prince des glaces » et avait une expression similaire à celle de sa mère lors du match de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, l' expression « y'as-une-grosse-merde-de- chien-sous-mon-nez-et-ça-pue-berk ! ». Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder les autres Griffondors qui le regardaient haineusement.  
  
_ Malefoy. . . Qu' est ce que tu fout là. . .  
  
_ Ne crois pas que c' est pour te voir, Weasel, ta face de belette ne me reviens, mais alors absolument pas du tout !  
  
Le rouquin voulut se lever mais Hermione le retint. Le blond eut un sourire en coin assez malveillant et baissa les yeux sur la droite de Ron : Son visage s' adoucit un peu en découvrant la beauté brune et angélique qui se trouvait là. Harry (ki voulez vous ke ce soit d' autre, Mimi geignarde ?!. . . remarque, ce s' rait drôle ! lol ) le regarda à son tour et un vrai sourire ( ok, il est microscopique, mais bon, on peut pas changer mister « Randy devil » démoniaque en sainte nitouche !!!) se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que son ton s' adoucit, comme s' il caressait les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche :  
  
_ Potter. . . N' oublie pas ce de quoi nous avons parlé. . .  
  
Le brun rougit un peu et hocha la tête. D' un air satisfait, Le blond se tourna vers ses 2 amis. Pansy était occupée à dévorer des yeux Lavande ( qui faisait de même sans pour autant que les autres autours ne s' en aperçoivent, trop occupés par le conflit entre Draco et Ron) et Blaise lorgnait Colin Crivey d' un air pas vraiment innocent ( tu parles ! Il le mate comme un tyrannosaure regarde un steak énoooorme. . . ou une madame tyrannosaure en période des amours. . . ). Celui ci d' ailleurs ne savait plus où se mettre et rougissait comme c' est pas permis.  
  
_ Blaise ! Pansy ! On y vas.  
  
Le blond tourna les talons, suivit de ses deux acolytes ( à contre c?ur toutefois, lol !) et sortit de la grande salle. Les regards se posèrent sur Harry. Celui ci était un peu sonné.  
  
_ C' est moi, ou Malefoy à sourit ?  
  
_ Il a été gentil !!!!  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ?  
  
_ Vous avez fais quoi ?  
  
_ HARRY !!!!  
  
Le brun leva un regard semi-rêveur sur Ron. Celui ci avait l' air furieux. Lavande rêvassait dans son coin, un sourire niais sur la figure. Colin, l' air pensif, se jurait d' aller prendre plus souvent des photos des Serpentards sous la douche des vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch. Hermione, elle, le regardait avec un sourire étrange sur le visage. Ca ne présageait rien de bon. . . ouuuh non. . .  
  
_ Oui ?  
  
_ . . . non, rien. Laisse tomber.  
  
_ Bon, ben, moi, j' ai plus faim. . . Lavande, tu m' accompagne, je vais faire un tour. . .  
  
L' adolescente sortit de sa rêverie et hocha la tête. Ils sortirent, inconscient des regards étranges de la part des Griffondors.  
  
Les deux adolescents franchirent la porte d' entrée et s' assirent sur un banc, derrière un buisson assez touffu pour les cacher tous les deux ainsi qu' un pétaure ( clin d'?il à Nono-chan, voir Trolls de Troy ^_^ ) de la vue de tous.  
  
_ Euh. . . alors ?  
  
_ Alors, quoi ? répliqua la jeune fille, un peu surprise.  
  
_ Tu. . . n' as rien à dire ?  
  
_ Euh. . . non. . .  
  
_ tu n' as VRAIMENT rien à me dire. . .  
  
_ Sur quoi ?  
  
_ Tu. . . n'as personne en vue ?  
  
_ Euh. . . elle bredouilla quelque chose que le brun ne comprit pas.  
  
_ Pardon ?  
  
_ jeenfaittuvoitjesaispassijedoistelediremaisenfaitjecroisqueouij'aimebienquel qu'un. . .  
  
_ Euh. . . tu peut répéter ?  
  
_ Oui.  
  
La réponse était à peine audible mais cette fois ci Harry la comprit. Il sourit.  
  
_ Tu veut me dire qui c' est ?  
  
_ Euh. . .  
  
_ Bon, laisse moi deviner. . . Déjà , je sais que c' est une fille. . . elle est à Griffondor ?  
  
_ . . . Non.  
  
_ Voyons voir. . . Sûrement pas à Pouffsouffle, tu à toujours eu bon goût. . . Serdaigle ? Non, définitivement, non. . . il ne reste que. . . C' est ça ? Serpentard ?  
  
_ Je. . . oui. . .  
  
_ Voyons voir, ensuite. . . y' as pas de rousses. . . Et les prunes c' est pas vraiment ton truc. . .  
  
_ Bon dieu, Harry, tu sait qui s' est !!!  
  
_ * expression innocente et totalement ignorante de la situation * Ah Bon ?  
  
_ Ne joue pas les idiots ! Tu sais que j' aime Pansy !!! * met sa main devant sa bouche*  
  
_ Tiens, donc, Pansy Parkinson ?! Merci du renseignement !!! * clin d' ?il *  
  
_ Harry !!!  
  
_ * redeviens sérieux et pose sa main sur l' épaule de la jeune fille * Lav'. . . tu est une amie très chère, tu sais. . .  
  
_ Euh. . . oui ?  
  
_ Tu veut bien m' accompagner à la tour d' Astronomie voir Mars ? Elle est très près de la terre en ce moment !!!  
  
_ * totalement déstabilisée par la question * . . . euh . . .  
  
_ Je prend ça pour un oui !!!! Rendez vous dans la salle commune, sinon, gare à toi !  
  
Le jeune garçon se leva et courut rejoindre Hermione et Ronet surtout, envoyer un hiboux à Draco. Lavande demeura un instant pensive, le regardant s' éloigner. Se ressaisissant, elle se leva pour regagner la tour des Griffondors.  
  
_ Lavande !!!  
  
_ Harry !? Ou est tu ?  
  
_ Ici !  
  
Le brun enleva sa cape d' invisibilité. Lavande eut un sursaut puis sourit à son ami.  
  
_ Tu m' as fais peur, idiot !!!  
  
_ Allez, viens, nous sommes en retard !!!  
  
Les deux adolescents se glissèrent sous le voile argenté puis disparurent. Ils sortirent, prenant soins d' éviter miss Teigne et Rusard. Ils montèrent au sommet de la haute tour. Avant d' ouvrir la porte, Harry enleva la cape et la fourra dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Ils entrèrent. Draco était près de la porte et sourit machiavéliquement en voyant entrer Lavande. Pansy était près de la fenêtre et regardait les étoiles pensivement, si bien qu' elle n' entendit pas venir les deux nouvelles personnes. Soudain, Draco poussa Lavande si fort qu' elle tomba dans les bras de l' autre adolescente, et, prenant Harry par la main, sortit de la pièce. Il la referma et la boucla à l' aide d' un sort puissant. Se tournant enfin vers Harry, il se mit à souffler, puis à rire.  
  
_ Ouf ! une bonne chose de faite !!!!  
  
_ Euh. . . Draco. . . dis. . .  
  
_ Oui ?  
  
_ Tu peut me lâcher la main, maintenant. . .  
  
Le blond regarda vers le bas. En effet, ses doigts étaient restés entremêlés à ceux du brun et , bien qu' il ne le voulait pas, il relâcha sa prise. Le brun avait pris une jolie teinte vermillon . les ombres et la lumière des chandelles jouaient et s' entremêlaient sur son cou si . . . appétissant. . .  
  
# Draco, calme toi. . . . modère toi. . . #  
  
Les canines du jeune Serpentard brillèrent l' espace d' un instant. Harry fut parcourut d' un frisson. . .  
  
/ elles sont trop longues pour êtres des dents normales. . . /  
  
# Calme toi Bon sang !!! C' est Harry !!! Harry Potter !!! La personne que tu aimes !!!! #  
  
Le blond se reprit immédiatement à la pensée du brun lui souriant gentiment ou le serrant dans ses bras. Il leva les yeux vers le brun et sourit.  
  
_ Alors ? Qu' elle est ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ?  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la tour :  
  
_ C' est pas vrai !!! Ca marche pas !!!  
  
_ Tu. . . tu veut dire que. . .  
  
_ On est coincée jusqu' a ce que ces idiots nous lâchent. . .  
  
_C' EST PAS VRAI !!!  
  
Lavande s' accroupit sur le sol, la tête sur les genoux. Pansy cria un ou deux jurons contre la porte, lui donna un coup de pied rageur et vint s' asseoir près de la fenêtre. Un silence pesant s' étendit à travers la pièce. La grande blonde jeta un regard à la Griffondor. Celle ci c' était mise à pleurer en silence mais ses sanglots devenaient perceptibles. Pansy se leva et prit la brune dans ses bras.  
  
_ shuuuush. . . làààààà . . . calme toi. . .  
  
_ Il. . . * snif * Ils nous . . .* snif * nous ont enfermées. . . * snif * ici. . . On vas. . . nous trouver et on vas être renvoyée. . . * snif *  
  
_ Mais non. . . Ils vont nous sortir de là. . . et dès qu' ils ouvriront, je les corrigerais tellement qu' ils ne se reconnaîtront plus dans un miroir. . . Draco vas être horrifié !  
  
_ * snif* . . . Lavande sourit faiblement.  
  
_ tu vois, que tu sourit. . . tu sais, tu est très mignonne, quand tu sourit !  
  
La Blonde l' embrassa sur la joue. Lavande devint écarlate et bafouilla quelques mots. Pansy se leva, prenant Lavande dans ses bras et la porta vers la fenêtre.  
  
_ Regarde les étoiles. . .  
  
_ Oooooooooooh !!!! Harry avait raison !!! Mars est superbe !!!  
  
_ Ah bon ? Elle est où ?  
  
_ Là, à côté de. . . la constellation d' Andromède !!!  
  
_ Qu' est ce qu' il y a ?  
  
_ Quand Mars est à côté d' Andromède, cela veut dire que. . . la personne aimée vous aime en retour !!! ( NDLA : sais, pas si c vrai, j' invente complètement, lol !)  
  
_ C' est. . . c' est vrai ?  
  
_ Je. . . je sais pas. . . je. . . j' espère. . .  
  
_ Regarde, une étoile filante !!!! s' écria la blonde en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.  
  
_ Où ? Où ?  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rechercher les étoiles et à les reconnaître. Soudain, alors qu' elles tournaient la tête l' une vers l' autre, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Choquées, elles ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui leur arrivait. Puis, doucement, Lavande ferma les yeux, pressant légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de la Serpentard. Pansy était aux anges. Presque timidement, elle entoura la taille de la brune et la serra contre elle. Lavande mis ses mains autour de son cou et du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour que Pansy puisse l' embrasser mieux. Celle ci glissa sa langue pour explorer l' interieur de la bouche de la jeune Griffondor. Rencontrant, l' autre langue, celles ci s 'entremêlèrent langoureusement. Un peu de temps après, Lavande repoussa gentiment l' autre jeune fille pour reprendre son souffle. Elles se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire. Puis, timidement, la brune demanda :  
  
_ Est- ce que ça veut dire que. . . maintenant. . .  
  
_ Tu. . . Est ce que tu veut. . .bien . . . je veut dire. . . est ce que. . . tu veut . . .  
  
_ . . . Je. . . si je veut. . .  
  
_ . . . Sortir. . . avec. . . moi. . .  
  
Lavande lui sauta dans les bras et l' embrassa avec fougue.  
  
_ Bien sûr que je veut, idiote !!!!!  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire et à s' embrasser, tandis que Mars brillait d' un éclat rouge merveilleux.  
  
Retour à Harry et Draco.  
  
Les deux garçons riaient maintenant. Harry n' avait pas oublié la peur causée par l' air du blond mais il semblait ne pas s' en soucier. . . Ce devait être une illusion due à l ' éclairage. Curieusement, être avec Draco ne le gênait pas ni ne l' effrayait, il semblait au contraire l' apaiser et apportait au fond de son être des désirs inexprimables.  
  
_ Et alors, je lui ai dit. . .  
  
_ Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, que faites vous au sommet de la tour d' Astrologie à 2 heure du matin !!!!  
  
_ Mc Gonagall. . . murmurèrent les deux maraudeurs pris en faute.  
  
_ Euh. . .  
  
_ Pas d' explication !!! 50 points pour chacun de vous et 1 retenue vendredi soir avec le nouveau professeur de DCFM !!!  
  
_ Mais, professeur !!!!  
  
_ Pas de mais ! Allez vous coucher, immédiatement !!!  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE  
  
Aimé, pas aimé ?  
  
Rhaaaahhhh ! a cause de la rentrée, j' peut pas updater !!!! grrrrrr !!! sale monde !!!  
  
Voilà, g eu l' idée des canines car pendant ke j' écrivais, je regardais en simultané Dracula de Francis Ford Coppola !!! Et j' adooooooore !!  
  
Donc, notre Draco est un vampire. . . Comment Harry vas t' il réagir ? Qu' est ce qui se prépare à l' horizon ? Pour tout savoir, et que j' écrive la suite, je veut des reviews. . . pleins de reviews. . . DES REVIEWS !!! NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK !!!!!  
  
* pour des raisons indépendantes de notre volonté, l' autrice à été interné en. . . asile psychiatrique pour se reposer. Pardonner nous de ce léger intermède, merci *  
  
MINI EPISODE BONUS 2  
  
La chambre est toute bleue. La tapisserie représente des nuages. Le sol est couvert de moquette. Au milieu de la pièce trône un immense berceau comme dans l' ancien temps, avec des rideaux de dentelle. Des jouets en peluche traînent sur le sol. A l' intérieur du berceau dors un bébé. Il a de magnifiques cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Il suce son pouce. Tout est calme. Le soleil passe à travers les rideaux de sa chambre, il doit être 4 heure. . .Soudain, un ouragan entre dans la chambre. Un jeune homme blond comme le bébé apparaît et crie après un autre garçon de son âge. A eux deux ils n' ont pas 40 ans. Le brun prends le bébé dans ses bras en criant :  
  
_ Non, mon fils ne s' appellera pas Cléante !! C' est ridicule !!!  
  
_ Et tu crois que Vivian c' est pas ridicule, non plus ?  
  
_ Moins ridicule que Lucius, deuxième du nom, en tout cas !!!  
  
_ Ce n' est pas moi qui ai choisi Stephen !!!  
  
_ Moi non plus, c' est Ron qui l' a proposé !!!  
  
_ Et bien Ron est un Imbécile !!  
  
_ Arrête d' insulter mes amis !!!  
  
_ Et toi, arrête de hurler !!!  
  
_ J' hurle si je veut ! et arrête de dire arrête !!!  
  
_ Y' a pas d' arrêtes dans le bifteck !!  
  
les deux garçons se regardèrent, soudains très silencieux. Leurs yeux se mirent à briller de malice, puis ils se mirent à pouffer. . . puis à carrément exploser de rire. Le petit ange qui dormait dans les bras du brun ouvrit un ?il couleur d' émeraude. . . comme ceux du brun. Le bébé se mit à babiller joyeusement en tirant sur une mèche rebelle s' échappant de la tresse de son père. L' autre père s' approcha du duo et sourit au tableau qui s' offrait à lui.  
  
_ Regarde, il dors quand nous nous disputons et se réveille quand nous rions. . . nous sommes stupides.  
  
Le blond embrassa son mari sur le front.  
  
_ Oui. . . Que dirais tu de léo comme nom ?  
  
_ Hmmmm. . .et pourquoi pas Lou ?  
  
_ Loup ?  
  
_ Non, Lou, L. O. U., Lou.  
  
_. .. . Lou Potter Malefoy. . . d' accord.  
  
_ Bienvenue à la maison, Lou !  
  
FIN MINI EPISODE 2 


	3. brosse, douleur, un ange passe

Slave of Love

Autrice : Samaël ( et oui, c' est encore moi. . . pour votre plus grand malheur et celui des persos de Harry Potter ! * rire sadique * niark niark niark niark !!!!!! )

         Pairing : HP x DM ; HermG x RW SB x RL ; LB x PP ; SF x DT entre autres. . .

Summary : Que ce passe t-il pour nos Héros après la mort de Voldemort ? De  nouvelles aventures ? Et si Draco et Harry devaient faire équipe pour aider Lavande et Pansy à s' avouer leur amour ? C' est quoi que ce jeu débile organisé par les préfets ? Et surtout, que faire de ce Bébé qui vous appelle Papa et Maman ?

 Pitit  guide de l' histoire :             / pensées de Harry /

                                             # pensées de Draco #

                                             \ pensées de Hermione \ 

                                              = Pensées de Ron =  

                                               [ pensées de Pansy ]

Nota Bene : les persos ne m' appartiennent pas ( à part  mon chtit Lou que j' adore ) alors, pas d' attaque en justice ( de toute façon, g plus de fric, g tout dépensé tout à l' heure dans un manga )

**Chapitre 3 :**

         Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle, un grand bruit de foule se fit entendre. En une nuit, les Serpentards et Griffondors avaient perdu 100 points chacun. En effet, entendant des pas arriver au sommet de la tour, les deux prisonnières avent frappé à la porte pour qu' on leur ouvre. . . 

**Flashback**

Le professeur Mc Gonagall faisait sa ronde habituelle dans les couloirs de l' établissement quand elle entendit un bruit singulier provenant de l' un des couloirs nord. Intriguée, elle suivit l' étrange son  afin d' en déterminer la provenance. Plus elle approchait et plus son étonnement croissait : N' était-ce pas des rires ? elle prit les escalier menant à la tour et se figea : Un spectacle qu' elle n' aurait jamais cru voir un jour, un comble voir même une aberration se dressait devant elle : Potter le Survivant, Potter le Griffondor, Potter le victorieux, Potter le sorcier contrôlant la magie blanche… Son Potter  riait avec Draco Malefoy… Le fils du bras droit de Voldemort, l' ennemi juré du garçon…. Ils étaient là, comme les deux meilleurs amis du monde, à rire et discuter, innocents… La sous-directrice se ressaisit et S' éclaircit la gorge pour obtenir l' attention des deux adolescents.

_ Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, que faites vous au sommet de la tour d' Astrologie à 2 heure du matin !!!!

_  Mc Gonagall. . . murmurèrent les deux maraudeurs pris en faute.

_ Euh. . . 

_ Pas d' explication !!! 50 points pour chacun de vous et 1 retenue vendredi soir avec le nouveau professeur de DCFM !!! 

_ Mais, professeur !!!!

_ Pas de mais ! Allez vous coucher, immédiatement !!!

          Les deux adolescents passèrent devant le professeur et descendirent, tête basse.

_ Comme c' est étrange. . . Si un jour on m' aurait dit  que ces deux là s' entendraient. . . Bon, tant qu' on y est, allons faire une inspection au sommet de la tour. . . Mars doit être belle, ce soir. . . 

**Fin du Flash-back**

         Quand Harry se leva ce matin la, il crut tout d' abord que tout ceci n' était qu' un rêve. La tour d' astronomie, Pansy et Lavande, la retenue de Mc Gonnagall. . . et surtout. . . Draco. L' orphelin regarda autour de lui. Il était dans son dortoir, au sommet de la tour des Griffondors. Dans le lit à côté de lui, Ron ronflait tranquillement. 

/ Pauvre Hermie. . . devoir supporter les ronflements de Ron pour le restant de ses jours. . . /

Les deux jeunes époux, malgré leur statut spécial, n' avaient pu se retrouver ensemble et avaient regagné leurs dortoirs respectifs. Apparemment, Ron avait du l' attendre, car il avait laissé ses baldaquins ouvert. Le survivant regarda avec affection son meilleur ami puis tourna son regard vers la gauche. Les rideaux de Neville étaient tirés mais un pied du garçon  pendait du lit.

/ Comment fait il ? * gros soupir * /

le lit mitoyen à celui de Neville était. . . vide ? . . . Harry regarda le dernier lit. Là non plus, le garçon n' avait pas tiré ses rideaux et l' on pouvait distinguer deux formes lovées l' une contre l' autre. Harry sourit, attendrit par la vision de ses colocataires endormis, le sourire aux lèvres. 

/ Ne cherche plus où est l' autre, vieux. . . le lit de Dean ne vas pas servir beaucoup, cette année, à ce que je voit. . .  Bon, quelle heure est-il ? /

         Le brun prit son réveil matin en forme de Firebolt et regarda les aiguilles magiques s' afficher dans l' air. Deux cadrans apparurent. Sur l' un, l' on pouvait lire effectivement l' heure. L' autre, en revanche, était comme la vieille horloge de grand-père des Weasley. Il y avait 5 aiguilles : 1 pour chaque membre de la « famille » Potter-Weasley-Granger-Black-Lupin. L' on pouvait lire, à la place des heures, différentes inscriptions : « A la maison », « A Poudlard », « en danger de mort », « en voyage », « occupé », « dors », « mange » , « travaille »,et la dernière, « repos éternel ». les aiguilles étaient de différentes couleurs : 1 noire pour Sirius, 1 blanche pour Rémus, 1 orange pour Ron, 1 bleue pour Hermione et 1 verte pour lui-même. Celles de ses « parents adoptifs » étaient sur « A la maison ». Celle de Ron sur « dors » et celle de Hermione sur « mange ». 

         Le garçon décida d' aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie et s' habilla rapidement. Il prit sa brosse avec lui pour que Hermione le coiffe et descendit 4 à 4 les escaliers. 

         Le grand hall n' était pas encore remplis compte tenu de l' heure matinale pour ce Samedi / c' est super que l' école ai commencé un Vendredi, comme ça, on commence par 1 week-end !!!/ mais l' adolescent remarqua l' attroupement autour des grands sabliers des 4 maisons. Il passa rapidement devant, cachant sa gène et son rougissement avec ses longs cheveux. Hermione, comme à son habitude, lisait a table. Elle semblait tellement passionnée par son ouvrage quelle ne s' aperçut pas quelle trempait son croissant dans le jus d' orange au lieu de son chocolat. Harry s' assit à côté d' elle comme elle lâchait un juron.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi, Hermie !!! 

_ Oh, Harry !!! Je suis désolée. . . J' avais la tête ailleurs. . .

_ On est le deuxième jours à Poudlard, un Samedi qui plus est, et tu travailles déjà ?! 

_ * rougissant un peu * .euh. . . en fait. . . c' est. . . un livre de couture. . . Pour. . . 

         L' adolescent lui sourit, puis commença a  déjeuner.

_ Harry. . . attache tes cheveux. . . commença Hermione d' un ton maternel.

         Le lui tourna le dos et lui tendit la brosse.

_ Tu veut bien le faire à ma place, Maman ?

_ Harry. . . * soupire * 

**POV Harry**

         Je me met dos à elle et lui tend ma brosse. Je l' entend soupirer. Il y a un moment de blanc puis je la sent sursauter.

 Elle prends la brosse doucement et commence à démêler délicatement mes cheveux. C' est bizarre, ses mouvement sont plus hésitant que d' habitude. . . elle ne doit pas être trop réveillée. . .mais ce n' est pas désagréable. . . Elle pose la brosse sur la table et. . . Qu' est ce qu' elle fait ?! Elle me masse le crâne ?! Mais. . . mmmmmmnh. . . c' est si bon. . . j' en  ronronnerai. . . mais attends. . . ce ne sont pas les mains d' Hermione ?!?! Ses doigts sont petits et très fins !!! Ceux la sont. . . Je sent un souffle chaud sur ma nuque et une voix grave me murmure à l' oreille :

_ Tu as de si doux cheveux, Harry. . . 

Je me retourne. Devant moi, dressé dans toute sa splendeur, Draco Malefoy embrasse une de mes longues mèche de cheveux en souriant lascivement !!!!

**Fin POV**

**Même scène, POV extérieur**

         Hermione soupira. Décidément, ce garçon lui faisait faire tout. . . Mais il était si mignon quand il faisait le petit garçon !!!! Elle tendit la main pour attraper  la brosse quand une main blanche s' en empara. Elle leva les yeux et sursauta : Draco se tenait devant elle. Elle ne l' avait même pas entendu arriver. Il lui fit signe de ne rien dire et commença à brosser doucement la longue chevelure brune. La salle se tût soudainement. Les élèves regardaient tous le Serpentard et son ennemi juré. C' est alors que le grand blond posa la brosse sur la table et commença à passer ses doigts dans la crinière de jais. Puis il se pencha et murmura un mot à l' oreille du brun qui se retourna. Draco embrassa une des mèches qu' il tenait encore et sourit au brun. Celui ci prit une couleur soleil couchant et bégaya.  

**Retour à un POV normal Retour à un POV normal**

_ Je. . . je. . . 

_ Ca va, Hermione ? 

_ . . . Draco. . .tu. . . tu. . . 

le blond ne répondit que par un sourire courtois qui fit attirer les regards sur lui : Draco Malefoy, poli avec Hermione ? Le Draco Malefoy ? Quelque chose avait changé. . . 

         Draco se retourna vers l' autre garçon qui tentait désespérément de se reprendre.

_ Ca vas depuis hier soir ?

_ Je. . . oui. . . et toi ?

_ Hmhm. . . * s' assied avec les Griffondors* Je peut déjeuner avec vous ?

La foule se mit à murmurer : décidément, quelque chose avait changé !!!

_ Bien sûr ! Harry sourit.

Les 3 adolescents se mirent à parler gaiement sous les murmures de la grande salle. 

_ Et donc, vous avez enfermé les filles dans la tour. . . 

_ Merde, les filles !!!! s' exclamèrent en même temps les deux garçons.

         Au même instant, le silence se fit dans la salle. Tous se tournaient vers la grande porte du hall. Là, deux personnes venaient de faire une entrée fracassante : Pansy et Lavandes, furieuses, le teint livide et des cernes sous les yeux, s' avançaient vers la table des Griffondors où elles avaient repéré les deux coupables. Elles se plantèrent devant les deux adolescent qui prirent un air innocent.

_ HARRY / DRACO !!!! hurlèrent elles en simultané.

_ euh.. . . oui ?

_ Merci !!!!!

les deux filles se jetèrent au cou des adolescent qui se regardèrent, interdits. Puis, alors qu' ils n' étaient pas encore remis, les deux filles leur tapèrent sur la tête.

_ Ayeuuuuh !!! s' écrièrent t-il.

_ C' était pour quoi, tout ça ? demanda Hermione aux deux jeunes filles qui s' assirent à côté d' elle.

_ la baffe, c' était pour la retenue de vendredi par Mc Gonagall. . . commença Lavande.

_ . . . et le câlin, c' était pour nous avoir aidé. . . continua la blonde en coulant un regard langoureux vers sa petite-amie et en recouvrant sa main de la sienne.

_ Ohhhh. . . je suis contente pour vous, les filles !!!!!

         Harry et Draco se regardèrent en soupirant longuement. Ils continuèrent de manger tout en discutant. Ron arriva un peu plus tard, encore à moitié endormi et s' assit sans remarquer les deux intrus.

_ buahhhhhhhoujour . . .  Hermi, tu me passes le café s'teuuuplaiiiiit. . . 

_ Mais bien sûr, mon chéri. . . Draco, s' il te plait. . . 

le blond fit passer le pichet a la jeune femme qui  servit sa tendre moitié.

_ Merch. . . attends. . . Hermione, c' est moi ou tu as prononcé Draco. ?

_ Mais bien sûr mon chéri !

_ Hermiii. . . le blond est à côté de toi ?

_ Mais bien sûr mon chéri !

_ Hermiiiiiiii. . . tu te fout de ma gueule ?

_ . . . mais bien sûr mon chéri !

Toute la table se mit à rire tandis que le roux se massait ses tempes douloureuses. Draco se tourna ensuite vers le brun à côté de lui.

_ Veut tu que je termine ce que j' ai commencé tout à l' heure ?

Le survivant rougit et baissa la tête. Puis il tendit la brosse et 1 élastique vert à son « ennemi ». Celui ci sourit victorieusement en s' emparant de ses trophées et entreprit de tresser les cheveux de l' androgyne. Le geste était maladroit, des cheveux rebelles s' échappaient de la tresse donnant un air campagnard au résultat, mais l' expression du visage du Serpentard était si concentrée quelle attendrit toute la table (sauf Ron qui s' était rendormi dans son café). Quand le blond termina enfin au prix de nombreuses souffrances sa malheureuse tresse, il soupira.

_ Oh, non, elle est mal faite. . . 

_ Ce n' est pas grave. . . merci, Draco. . . 

Le brun embrassa timidement le blond sur la joue. Celui ci sourit rêveusement. Pansy le remarqua et ne pus s' empêcher de se moquer :

_ Drackie, arrête de sourire niaisement comme cela, ça fait peur. . . 

_ . . . 

_ Draco . . . Youhouuuu. . . Drack' ? . . . La terre appelle la lune, La lune, repondez. . . Hellooooh ?!

_ . . . Draco ?

La voix quelques peu inquiète de Harry ramena sur Terre l' adolescent.

_ Moui ?

Les élèves de Griffondor se mirent à rire. Finalement, le blond qu'ils avaient détesté n' était pas si détestable que ça, il en devenait même sympathique. 

Le petit déjeuner se déroula sans problème, à part un léger échange houleux de la part de Ron et du blond qui trouvèrent un malin plaisir à s' interpeller par  leurs surnoms détestés. Le groupe se leva et se dirigea vers le hall, quand soudainement, Draco fut prit de vertige. Il tomba inconscient sur le sol. Au même instant, Harry ressenti une vive douleur au front. Il tomba à genoux.

**POV Draco**

Où suis- je ?. . . Pourquoi tant de bruits autour de moi ? . . . J' entend des cris, mais tout est flou. . . C' est pas vrai !!! j' ai encore eu une crise !!! Mon anniversaire est dans 2 jours. . .  plus que 2 jours et là . . . Il faut que je prévienne le vieux fou avant que. . . il ne soit trop tard. . . 

**Fin du POV**

L' adolescent ouvrit les yeux. Prestement, il se releva. Il regarda autour de lui, comme terrorisé et parti en courant. Les autres se regardèrent tandis que le survivant se mit à murmurer :

_ La douleur. . . la douleur venait de lui . . . je. . . je vais voir Dumbledore !

Il partit a son tour.

Pendant ce temps, devant le bureau du Directeur :

_ Putain de bordel de Statue, tu vas t' ouvrir, oui !!!!

_ Modérez votre langage, Mr Malefoy. . . 

_ Professeur Dumbledore !!!

_ Que ce passe t' il ?

_ Je. . . je. . . je dois vous parler. . . c' est urgent. . . 

_ Montez dans mon bureau.

Le garçon obéit et suivit le vieil homme. Celui ci s' installa à son bureau et joignit ses mains d' un air las. L' adolescent s' assit nerveusement sur la chaise en face de l' homme et commença a s' expliquer :

_ Je. . . Je viens de. . . 

_ Faire une crise, c' est cela ?

_ Mais ? Comment. . . 

_ Votre père était dans le même cas que vous quand il avait votre âge. . . je m' attendait à cela. . .  

_ . . . Professeur. . .

_ Oui ?

_ Vous m' enfermerai n' est ce pas ? 

_ . . . Avec une potion, je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. . . 

**_ ** . . . Je préférerai qu' on m' enferme. . . 

_  Tant que vous n' êtes  pas une menace. . . 

_ Professeur , vous ne comprenez pas. . . Je_ veut _que l' on m' enferme. . . 

_ Voyons, Mr Malefoy, je ne vois pas. . . . a moins que. . . non. . . ôtez moi d' un doute. . . 

_ . . . Oui. . . C' est cela. . . . 

_ Mais. . . Qui est ce ?

_ . . .  je. . . 

_ Vous savez que dans votre race, si l' individu n' a pas marqué son partenaire avant son 17ème anniversaire, à moins qu' il n' ai recourt à une potion, il devient dangereux. . . Et encore plus s'il l' a repéré sans la marquée. . . Allons, dites moi qui est ce . . . 

_ Professeur, je. . . 

Au même instant, La porte s' ouvrit en fracas, et Harry, échevelé, entra dans la pièce en se tenant le front. Un mince filet de sang coulait de la cicatrice et ses yeux étaient remplis de terreur.

_ PROFESSEUR !!! OU EST DRA. . . co ? Qu' est ce que tu fait là ? Est-ce que ça vas ? J' ai eut si peur !!!

_ Harry, Mr Malefoy et moi. . .  

Le vieil homme s' arrêta de parler. Il venait de voir le regard lancé en direction du Griffondor par le garçon  blond. Il comprit. . .  Il se tourna vers Harry en lui présentant une chaise.

_ Mes enfants, je pense que nous allons devoir discuter sérieusement. . . 

Le Survivant regarda innocemment le directeur puis Draco. Celui ci ne cessait de le contempler d' un air rêveur qui intrigua le brun. L' enfant reporta son attention vers le vieillard qui s' éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

_ Mr Malefoy. . . Vous êtes sûr que . . . 

_ . . . Oui. . . Mais je vous en prie, professeur, ne lui dites rien !!

_ De quoi ? Qu' est ce qu' il y a ?

Les deux autres ne s' occupaient pas de lui.

_ Professeur !!! Je. . . je ne veux pas. . . je préfère encore être enfermé !!!

_. . . Vous êtes un grand danger pour cette école, et je dois prendre la décision pour le bien de la communauté. . . 

_ Non !!! . . . Ou du moins. . .

_ HELLO ?!!!! Je suis là !!! Pourquoi Draco est un danger ? qu' est ce qui ce passe, a la fin ?!

Les deux autres le regardèrent étrangement. Harry frissonna : Avait il dit une bêtise ? Il s' enfonça dans son fauteuil. Draco tendit une main tremblante vers son visage et remit derrière l' oreille du brun une mèche qui s' était échappée de la tresse. Le blond contempla un instant l' enfant puis se tourna gravement vers  l' homme.

_ Expliquez lui. . . je ne peut pas le faire. . . 

_. . . Soit. . . Harry ? Tout d' abord, dit moi pourquoi ta cicatrice saignait ? 

_ . . . Draco à fait un malaise. . . et ma cicatrice s' est mise à me brûler. . . Dix fois plus fort que. . . pour. . . Voldemort. . . La plaie s' est réouverte. . . Puis, Draco s' est relevé et s' est enfui, et la couleur a soudainement disparue. . . 

_ . . . La douleur est apparue à cause de celle de Mr Malefoy. . . intéressant. . . 

_ Qu' est ce qui est intéressant, professeur ?

_ Rien, rien, Harry. . . Bien. . . cela veut dire. . . très intéressant. . . Puisque c' est ainsi, je vais donc prendre les mesures nécessaires. . . Messieurs, je vais vous demander de regagner le hall. . .  Immédiatement. J' ai une annonce importante à faire, et donc, je vais convoquer tous les élèves. . . allez !!!! 

         Les 2 garçons se regardèrent avec stupeur et obéirent silencieusement. Ils quittèrent le bureau et descendirent les escaliers. Une fois que la statue de la gargouille se soit  remise en place, les deux garçons se regardèrent, ou plutôt, se dévisagèrent. Draco avança lentement sa main vers le visage du Griffondor et effleura d' un doigt la cicatrice. Harry se mit à frissonner. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il porta vivement sa manche devant son visage et essuya  ses yeux.  Draco souffla :

_ Harry. . . ce. . . cette douleur. . . comment. . . 

_ Je ne sais pas. . . la seule chose que je sais, c' est qu' elle venait de toi. . . 

_ . . . Ce. . . c' est étrange. . . 

_ . . . je. . . je croit que nous devrions aller dans la grande salle. . . 

_ Oui.

         Les 2 amis partirent à travers le dédale de couloirs. Un tableau de jeune homme aux cheveux bleus les arrêta. C' était un ange assit sur la margelle d' un pont de pierre dans un paysage nocturne. Ses longues ailes blanches formaient un halo autour de son visage androgyne. Il les regarda d' un air malicieux.

_ Pssst. . . eyh, les deux amoureux ?!

Harry rougit comme un homard tandis que Draco passait la main dans ses cheveux.

_ Oui, vous. . . hâtez vous d' aller dans le hall. . . Une joli surprise vous y attends. . . oh, et aussi. . . L' heure fatidique approche, enfant de la nuit, tu devras tôt au tard paraître à la lumière. . . quant à toi, survivant, suit le chemin que te trace ton instinct. . . 

         Avec ces mots, le personnage du tableau descendit du pont et partit, laissant les deux adolescents pensifs. Draco se ressaisit le premier.

_ Et, mais attends !!! Comment sait tu . . .

Le silence lui répondit. Draco se retourna vers son ami, l' air contrarié.*

_ Zut. . . quel étrange personnage. . . enfin. . . on y va ?

L' autre garçon acquiesça et suivit le Serpentard. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le hall. Celui ci était bondé. Un petit groupe se détacha du lot. Celui ci était composé d' un mélange étrange des deux maisons ennemies : Lavandes et Pansy, main dans la main, suivies de Ron et Hermione puis Blaise et Colin qui, discrètement, se lançaient des regards sans se rencontrer pour autant. Draco et Harry se regardèrent en souriant un peu. Hermione s' approcha de son meilleur ami et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Mon dieu, Harry ! j' ai eu siiiii peur !!! que c' est il passé ? Tu as mal ? Pourquoi Dumbledore nous as-t-il réunis en catastrophe ? c' est à cause de ta cicatrice ? 

_ C' est bonnnnn hermionnnnneeeeeeuh, lâche moi. . .  Je vais bien. . . et je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore  nous a appelés . . Dracoooo, dis lui que ce n' est riennnnnn. . . 

_ Je ne me mêle pas des affaires de familles, tu as une mère-poule très protectrice, tu sera gentil de ne pas me la faire partager. . . lol !

_ Mayyyyeuh !!! 

Hermione libéra le garçon. Les préfets venaient d' entrer dans la salle et le préfet en chef, un Serpentard aux cheveux bleus, prit la parole. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d' eau à l'ange du portrait.

_ Tous les élèves, venez par ici !!! … Bien. Alors, on vas pouvoir commencer… Les professeurs ainsi que les préfets on décidé d' organiser quelque chose de spécial cette année… Durant la période difficile que nous avons dû passer, il a fallut apprendre à se serrer les coudes. Maintenant que tout est fini, il serait temps de laisser tomber les anciennes rivalités inter-maisons. . . C' est pour cela que nous avons inventé un nouveau système de répartition. Dorénavant, les dortoirs seront des chambres de deux et ne prendrons plus en compte les maisons, mais la personne avec qui vous vous entendez le mieux. . . Les paires vont êtres tirées par  le choipeaux magique . Des questions ?

Harry s' était approché de Draco. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se retourna vers eux et lui sourit machiavéliquement. Le garçon sentit un frisson lui parcourir l' échine. Il souffla à son ami :

_ C' est. . . c' est le même garçon que celui du tableau. . . j' en suis sûr !!!! 

_ Ce n' est pas normal. . . il ne me dit rien qui vaille. . . 

Les garçons se mirent à disserter sur l' étrange préfet en chef, si bien qu'ils n' entendirent ni ne virent le groupe  diminuer au fur et à mesure, tandis que le vieux chapeaux criait des noms. Pansy et Lavandes, rejointes par Hermione et Ginny puis Ron et Neville (les couples ne sont pas mixtes à cause de… la bienséance , . … naaaaann !!! c juste pour faire chier son monde !!!), Dean et Seamus, Blaise et Colin. Bientôt, il ne restait plus que Harry, Draco et 3 personnes, dont le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Les autres étaient un garçon aux longs cheveux  châtain clair, les traits féminins et surtout un grand sourire aux lèvres. L' autre était un grand garçon blasé aux cheveux courts brun retenus par un bandana rouge. D' étranges marques kabbalistiques sur son visage ainsi que ses yeux verts témoignaient de son sang semi démoniaque. Harry les regardait partir quand  la voix du choipeaux retentit une nouvelle fois dans la grande salle :

_ HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALEFOY !!!!

Fin du chapitre 

**Mini épisode bonus 3**

         Le petit bébé dormait dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci, un jeune homme de 18 ans, regardait par la fenêtre du train, les yeux dans le vague. Sa longue tresse tombait sur l' une de ses épaules, et le bébé en avait pris l' extrémité dans sa petite main. Le garçon regarda l' ange dans ses bras et sourit sereinement. Il n' avait pas à s' inquiéter… tout irait bien…. Enfin, il l' espérait… en fait, il était plein d' appréhension. C' était le premier noël de l' enfant, et qui plus est, la famille le passait au manoir. . . chez les Malefoy. Harry frissonna. Non pas qu'il appréhendait la rencontre avec Lucius… enfin…. Le garçon soupira et ferma les yeux, s' abandonnant aux bras de morphée.

**2 heures plus tard, sur le quai**

Un grand blond attendait nerveusement. Il  semblait inquiet. A côté de lui, une femme entre deux âges, très belle, aussi blonde que le garçon, posa une main gantée sur l' épaule de son fils. Tout en elle reflétait ses origines aristocratiques : son port de tête, son sourire, sa retenue…. Derrière eux, un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, bien qu' il soit encore jeune, semblait encore plus nerveux. Il  marchait de long en large, agitant la tête, se tordant les doigts :

_ Et si ils leurs arrivait malheur ? Et si le petit tombait malade ? Et si Harry….

La femme répliqua, agacée :

_ Il ne vas rien leur arriver, le petit ne risque rien, Harry non plus, et arrête de gesticuler ! .. Tiens, les voilà !!!

Elle désigna le jeune homme qui descendait du train avec appréhension. Dans ses bras, une petite boule de tissus était lovée. Draco courut vers eux. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas lui qui arriva  le premier. Une tornade blanche passa à côté de lui et s' arrêta devant son gendre.

_ Mon dieu !!! Narcissa et Draco était terriblement inquiets !!!  J' avais beau leur répéter que le petit ne risquait rien avec vous, mais ils ne m' écoutaient pas … Comment vas notre ange ? Il à encore grandi !!! C' est fout ce qu'il me ressemble !!! Comme il est beau !!!! 

Lucius regarda son petit fils avec une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Puis, se cachant le visage avec les mains, ils les ouvrit brusquement :

_ Où il est le bébéééééé…. …. AH LE VOILA !!!!!! [ 1 ]

L' homme recommença plusieurs fois son manège, faisant rire le bébé qui maintenant imitait son grand père. Harry lui, ne comprenait pas : Il trouvait particulièrement effrayant l' homme quand il faisait ceci : il ressemblait à un fauve voulant dévorer sa proie. Lucius se redressa et étreignit rapidement le garçon devant lui en souriant et lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Puis il réclama l' enfant. Harry tendit le précieux paquet à son beau-père et tomba dans les bras de son mari qui l' embrassa. Puis, se tournant vers la femme, il s' inclina. Celle ci lui releva le menton et l' embrassa chaleureusement. 

Pendant ce temps, Lucius gagatisait complètement :

_ Ouh, kil est bo le bébé !!! kil est boooo !!! il est content, einhhhhh ? einh kil est content ? 

_ Mon chéri, puis je voir mon petit fils un instant ?

_ Mais je viens juste de l' avoir !!!

_Vous ne l' avait pas lâché du trajet jusqu' au manoir !!!! A mon tour !!!

_ Nan !!!

_ Si !!! Je suis sa grand mère !!

_ Oui, mais je veux pas !!!

Les 2 jeunes parents se regardèrent en soupirant…. Encore un loooonnnng noël à passé !!!!

**Fin du mini-episode 3**

[ 1 ] Ouh le plagiat !!!  mais je voyais très bien Lucius dans le rôle de Diego, le tigre aux dents de sabre de **Ice Age**  de Disney… La même classe, le même sourire carnassier….

Alors, aimé, pas aimé ? Ca y est, les règles sont plantées… Que vas t il se passer ? Quel est la nature de Draco ? Qui est cet étrange personnage ?Notre autrice va elle voir le père noël ? vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de :  **Slave of love** !!! Bon, j' avoue avoir été un peu longue à uploader… oui, bon, ok, g été super longue !!!! mais maintenant que c' est fait… Une chtite review ?

                          **See U Space kogal !!!!!**


	4. je suis

Slave of Love Chapitre 4

**__**

Autrice : Samaël ( et oui, c' est encore moi. . . pour votre plus grand malheur et celui des persos de Harry Potter ! * rire sadique * niark niark niark niark !!!!!! )

            Pairing : HP x DM ; HermG x RW SB x RL ; LB x PP ; SF x DT entre autres. . .

Summary : Que ce passe t-il pour nos Héros après la mort de Voldemort ? De  nouvelles aventures ? Et si Draco et Harry devaient faire équipe pour aider Lavande et Pansy à s' avouer leur amour ? C' est quoi que ce jeu débile organisé par les préfets ? Et surtout, que faire de ce Bébé qui vous appelle Papa et Maman ?

 Pitit  guide de l' histoire :  / pensées de Harry /

                                          # pensées de Draco #

                                          \ pensées de Hermione \ 

                                         = Pensées de Ron =           

                                                       [ pensées de Pansy ]

Chapitre 4 :  

la voix du choipeaux retentit une nouvelle fois dans la grande salle :

_ HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALEFOY !!!!

            Les 2 garçons se regardèrent  avec effarement. L' étrange garçon aux cheveux bleus les regardait en souriant d' un air machiavélique. Se retournant vers les autres élèves, il ordonna :

_ Bien !!! il serait temps d' aller vous coucher !!! Vos affaires ont été transportées dans vos nouveaux quartiers…  les préfets vous guiderons… Le donjon des Griffondors est pour les 1ère et 2de années… Pas de protestations, les Griffondors !!!  celui de Serdaigles, pour les 3ème et 4ème années… La tour des Pouffsouffles pour les  5èmes et dernières années… Ne me demandez pas pourquoi… Et enfin, les 6ème années… Dans les cachots des Serpentards… **Pas de protestations, j' ai dit !!!!!**

            Harry regardait le préfet en chef étrangement. 

_ C' est vrai… je ne connais pas tous les élèves, mais je ne l' ai jamais vu auparavant…

            Draco, qui s' était rapproché après avoir glissé un mot à ses acolytes, Fronçât les sourcils.

_ Pansy dit qu' il est tout le temps dans la bibliothèque… et  qu' il ne parle que à ses 2 là ( montre les 2 garçons qui étaient juste avant eux dans la liste du choipeaux)… Sahad quekchose et.. euh… l' autre… euh…

_ Taïchi. Un Griffondor. Il ne parle pas à grand monde mais dans la tour, il à une plutôt bonne réputation… à part qu' il traîne toujours avec les 2 Serpentards… 

_ …Ouais…. Sahad, lui, si je me souviens bien, rivalise directement avec les jumeaux Weasley question blagues en tout genre… Mais personne ne sait rien de plus sur eux… Surtout sur le préfet en chef… enfin… 

Il furent interrompus par la voix du Préfet en chef.

_ Eyh, tout les 2 !!!!!! Venez me voir à la fin !!! 

Ils se regardèrent et restèrent silencieux. L' autre garçon congédia les élèves. Plus personne ne restait dans la salle, à part  Harry, Draco, et le préfet. Celui ci leur sourit de son sourire chat-de-Chesterien, tout en s' approchant.

_ Bien… juste pour vous dire… vos appartements sont dans les cachots les plus profonds…

_ QUOI ?! Mais… dans ce coin, il n' y a que…. 

_ Que quoi, drack' ?

_ Les appartement de Snape…. Et… ceux… de….

_ Salaazar Serpentard… Oui, Mr Malefoy…

Une nouvelle voix venait de s' ajouter. Elle était assez basse, langoureuse, douce comme la soie, mais en même temps dur comme l' acier. Les 2 garçons se retournèrent en frissonnant. Devant eux, Dans ses longues robes noires, le ténébreux Severus Snape les regardait, un petit sourire mi-satisfait, mi-ironique sur ses  lèvres fines. Le visage du Préfet s' éclaira un instant, avant de redevenir un masque d' un calme malveillant.

_ Pro…professeur… Mais alors.. cela veut dire… bégaya Draco.

_ …Cela veut dire que vous avez les propres appartement de Serpentard… tsss… 

Draco regarda le garçon aux cheveux bleus, l' air irrité.

_ Qui est-tu pour nous parler comme cela ?

_… Samael, et je suis Préfet en chef… De plus, je suis celui qui tient ta sanction entre mes mains….

_ Mais… c' est le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal qui…

_ Tsss…

_ Potter, Draco… Vous avez devant vous le nouveau professeur de DCFM… 

_ Mais professeur !!! C' est impossible !! Je veut dire…

_ Vous voulez dire, Potter ? Demanda Snape, passablement amusé par le petit Griffondor.

_ Il.. Il est à peine plus vieux que… que nous !!!!

_ Et alors ?.. Ce n' est pas mon problème… Bien, Samael, je venais te chercher…

_ J' arrive… Oh, Et Malefoy, Potter… le mot de passe est  « Mad tea party » … Vous comprendrez en voyant le fumoir…

Le Garçon partit, marchant tranquillement aux côtés du professeur de potions. Les 2 garçons se regardèrent en silence, trop intrigués pour parler. Harry se frotta la tête.

_ Bon… je crois… qu' on devrait y aller….

_ Hm…

            Ils descendirent en direction des cachots.  Harry ne s' était jamais vraiment  aventuré dans cette partie du château, préférant les parcs et les serres aux vieux cachots humides et ténébreux, estimant largement suffisant son temps passé dans la classe du professeur Snape. Il fut agréablement surpris par l' endroit où il logerait désormais. Plus les couloirs s' enfonçaient dans les souterrains ( Harry estimait qu' il devait déjà être rendu à 8 niveaux au moins sous la terre) Plus ils devenaient lumineux. C' étaient de longs couloirs de pierre grise. D' immenses tentures recouvraient les murs, toutes dans des tons verts-argentés s' harmonisant avec le long tapis vert recouvrant le sol. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le dernier couloir. Là encore, les tentures  tapissaient les longs murs. Ils suivirent le long couloir et arrivèrent devant une immense statue de serpent dressé. C' était un Naja de marbre, si finement ciselé qu' on l' eut crut vivant. Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. L' espace d' un instant, il avait cru voir à la place l' immense Basilic qu' il avait combattu lors de sa seconde année. D' une voix qui se voulait assurée, il murmura le mot de passe. Le serpent s' anima et se mit à siffler.

**Dialogue en Fourchelang**

_ Qui appelle ?

_… euh… moi.

_ Moi ? qui ccc' est çççça ? 

_ euh… je sssssuis… j' habite iccci, maintenant….

_ Et… c' est quoi comme non, Moi ?

_ Je… je me nomme Harry….

_ Il faudrait sssssavoir !!! Ccccc ' est Harry ou Moi ?

_ Harry….

_ Bien…. Je sssssuis ccccertain que l' on s' entendra bien… Je ssssssuis Sssssilver… L' anccccien garde de Ssssalazar SSSSerpentard… Comment cccce fait il que tu ssssoit à Griffondor /**_regarde l' écharpe rouge et or_**_/ _et que tu parles sssi bien le Fourchelang ?

_ Cccc' est trop long à expliquer… Une autre fois ?

_ Bien… J' ai tout mon temps… Qui est cccce beau SSSSerpentard ?

_ Draco Malefoy… CCc'est…mon colocataire…

_ SSSS… Un Malefoy… J' aurais du deviner… Il resssssemble énormément à sssson ancccètre…Que désirez vous faire ?

_ Nous pouvons entrer ?

_ Bien ssssûr… A bientôt, Harry... SSSSS

_ Mercccci.. Ssssilver.

**Fin du Fourchelang**

            Durant le dialogue Draco avait regardé avec fascination le jeune Griffondor. Sa voix, si douce, devenait plus profonde tandis qu'il émettait ses sifflements. Un moment donné, Le garçon entendit son nom. Prononcé à la Fourchelang, Il devenait beaucoup plus mystérieux, plus menaçant encore. Il savourait chaque son, chaque syllabe prononcée par la douce voix musicale. Il vit Harry sourire au serpent de pierre qui s' écarta, laissant place à un trou dans le mur. Le plus petit entra, entraînant à sa suite le Serpentard. 

Harry se figea aussitôt en entrant dans la pièce. 

            C' était un salon comparable à la salle commune des Serpentards. Un immense canapé de cuir noir était installé devant une immense cheminée où crépitait un feu. Entre l' âtre et le canapé, une petite table de verre avait été placée. Ses pieds d' argent étaient des serpents enroulées sur eux mêmes. Derrière le canapé, Une immense bibliothèque trônait contre le mur, à côté d' une vitrine où étaient exposés diverses potions multicolores. Contre le mur, Un immense portrait en pied d' une jolie jeune femme était accroché. C' était une jeune femme d' une beauté remarquable. L' ovale parfait de son  visage blanc était encadré par une longue chevelure auburn qui retombait en de lourdes boucles sur sa robe de velour verte. Harry la reconnue tout de suite. Mais il devait y avoir une erreur.. Pourquoi avoir mit ce tableau ici ? La jeune femme ouvrit un œil. Harry frissonna : Ils étaient d' un vert émeraude. Elle inclina gracieusement la tête.

_ Ma…maman…

Draco le regarda d' un air étrange. La jeune femme sourit tristement.

_ Je ne suis pas ta mère…

_ Mais… mais vous êtes… vous êtes son… son reflet !!!

_… Je.. je ne peut être ta mère… Regarde en dessous de ce portrait… Il y a mon nom…

L' enfant obéit. Sur le cadre, au centre de la dorure, Une gravure indiquait : Gabrielle E Serpentard. Harry releva les yeux.

_ Pourtant… Attendez.. Vous… Vous ètes…

_ Je suis la fille du propriétaire de ses lieux...

_ La fille de Salaazar Serpentard !!!! S' exclamèrent les deux garçons. Le portrait acquiesça doucement. 

_ Mais… Il me semble.. mais oui !! Vous ètes les nouveaux occupant !!!  l' on m' a prévenue ce matin !!! Que je suis contente !!! Je vais avoir de la compagnie !!!

_..bon euh…. Je.. je vais voir plus loin…

            Draco passa dans la pièce d' à côté. Gabrielle le regarda en souriant puis laissa tomber ses yeux sur l' enfant à ses pieds. Il lui semblait étrangement familier… Elle ne se rappelait plus où elle avait vu ce visage…

_ Je ressemble vraiment à ta mère… ?

_… Oui. Je ne l' ai pas connue, mais j' ai vu des photos et…

_… Comment s' appelait elle ?

_ Lily… Lily Potter… Mais son vrai nom était Lily Evans…

_ EVANS ?!?

_ … Oui…

_… je… mon nom…complet… Est Gabrielle Evans Serpentard… Ta mère serait… 

_… vous voulez dire… que… vous êtes… 

Le garçon ne put finir sa phrase. Il tomba à terre. Si la jeune femme ressemblait tant à sa mère… Si elle portait le même nom… si, enfin, il parlait fourchelang… c' était parce que… 

_ Tu est l' héritier des Serpentard !!!!! C' est merveilleux !!! Mon arrière arrière arrière et j' en perd le compte petit fils , devant moi !!!!

Le garçon la regarda de plus près. Ses joues s' étaient empourprées et elle entamait une danse de la joie en riant comme une folle.

_ …. Moi… l' héritier… des Serpentards….

_ Et Ton père ? la jeune femme était redevenue sérieuse. Est-il de bonne famille ?

_.. Mon père… est lui aussi disparut… Mais mon parrain m' a dit que c' était une vielle famille de sorcier… 

_ Quelle branche ?

_ Les… les Potter….

_…. Les Potter… non…. C' est impossible… 

_ Qu' y a t'il ?

_ Les Potter avaient un fils… Un grand brun aux yeux noirs… William, il me semble… 

_ et ?

_ Après ma mort… ma meilleure amie… l' a épousé…

_ Ah ?

_… elle s' appelait… Sara… C' était la fille…de Godric Griffondor…

            Harry tomba sur le sol, inconscient. Gabrielle, inquiète, appela Draco. Celui ci courut et, voyant le garçon allongé par terre, se précipita sur le corps inerte.

_ HARRY !!!! HARRY !!!! Que lui avait vous fait !!!!!!!!!

Il se releva, prit d' une folie soudaine. Gabrielle fronça un sourcil. Ce garçon devant elle… Il ressemblait... étrangement… mais ce ne pouvait être possible… Elle l' avait vu de ses yeux… mort… Elle pâlit soudainement. Devant elle, l' adolescent se transformait. Sa peau, d' une blancheur quasi-évanescente, semblait briller à la lueur des bougies. Ses longues mains étaient munies de griffes acérées. Ses cheveux, auparavant blonds, étaient devenus blancs, formant un halo immaculé autour de sa tête. Son regard fou trahissait la fureur meurtrière qui l' envahissait. Gabrielle poussa un cri quand le garçon s' approcha du tableau. Sa voix n' était plus qu' un grognement sourd et enragé. La jeune fille balbutia :

_ Peter… je… ce n' est pas possible… tu…  tu… ils t' avaient tué…. Comment…

_ Peter ? Je ne suis pas Peter !!! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !!!! QUE LUI AS TU FAIT !!!!!

_ Je.. je… je lui… je lui ai dit…. 

            Harry revenait à lui. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux puis gémit faiblement. Se redressant, il s' aperçut soudainement de la situation devant lui. Il tenta de se lever mais trébucha et se heurta violemment au dos du garçon blond. Celui ci, sentant le choc, se retourna, furieux. Voyant le jeune garçon, il s' adoucit un peu. Harry le regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il attrapa le bras du garçon blond.

_ Non !!! Elle n' a rien fait !!!

            Draco retroussa ses lèvres en un grondement sourd. Harry recula d' un pas. A la lueur des bougies, des crocs blancs étincelaient, dépassant de la bouche de son ami.

_… Dra…co… tu… qui est tu… ?

            L' autre adolescent lança un regard désespéré au Griffondor. Il se retransforma en humain normal et baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il s' attendait au pire. L' enfant devant lui le regardait, yeux écarquillés. Harry n' osait pas bouger. Ce fut Gabrielle qui rompit le silence.

_ In…incroyable… Je croyais… je croyais que ta famille… avait… disparue…. Peter….

_ JE NE SUIS PAS PETER !!! JE SUIS DRACO, DRACO MALEFOY !!!!!

        Le garçon s' était retourné, faisant face au portrait. Harry qui s' était reculé jusqu' au canapé, regardait la scène sans rien dire. Il commençait à assimiler son lien avec la jeune femme, et par conséquent avec deux des fondateurs de l' école. Il regardait maintenant Draco. Le garçon ne lui faisait pas peur malgré sa transformation précédente… Non, il voulait savoir… ce qu' il était… Un vampire ? Non, il marchait en plein jour… Une Vélane ? Pourtant on lui avait dit qu' il n' y avait que des femelles…. Qu' elle sorte de créature pouvait il bien être ? Des crocs… des Griffes…. Une sorte de loup garou ?…

Pendant que le brun cogitait tranquillement dans son coin, Draco fulminait devant le portrait.

_ Draco Malefoy… Le descendant de Peter… 

_ Mais qui est donc ce Peter, a la fin !!!!!!!!

_… 

_ Répondez !!!!!!!!

Il s' était approché du tableau et à présent, Gabrielle pouvait voir la flamme dans les yeux de l' adolescent. Elle prit peur. Draco était le portrait craché de son ancêtre… peut être avait il les mêmes pouvoirs…

_ Draco !!!!!

Harry s' était levé. Il prit le bras du blond et planta ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard. Celui ci tenta d' éviter le contact visuel mais le brun posa une main sur sa joue, l' obligeant ainsi à le regarder.

_ Draco… répéta t il cette fois plus doucement. Viens… Viens t' asseoir… 

Il entraîna son ami sur le canapé. Un silence s' installa.

_… Draco…

_ …

_ N' as tu rien à me dire… ?

_… je…

_ Oui ?…

_ Je… je suis… désolé… je… ne… 

_ …oui… ?

_ Je me suis emporté… et… voilà, quoi.

_ Draco… Pourquoi… pourquoi… Qui est tu… je veut dire…

_…je sais ce que tu veut dire… mais…

_ Dis le moi… je t' en prie…

_ J' ai… j' ai peur qu' après…

_ Draco… Je suis un Griffondor, et un Griffondor ne laisse jamais tomber ses amis…/surtout si son ami en question est la personne qu' il rêve avoir dans ds son lit… eyh !!!!! c' est pas le moment de penser à ça !!!/… Et puis, à prêt tout, je viens d' apprendre que mes ancêtres sont Griffondor et Serpentard, mon parain est un animagus non déclaré ex-bagnard, son mari un loup garou et mon meilleur ami c' est fait attaqué par son porridge… Que peut il y avoir de plus anormal que ça ?

_…

_ … allez, drake… je t' en prie… 

_ * soupir *… Bien… Je suis…

Fin du chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!

Nyark nyark nyark !!!!!!!!!! C' est pas trop trop méchant, ça ? J' veut des reviews !!! sinon vous saurez pas keskil est !!!!!!! na !!!!!!! oh, j' en veut au moins 5 !!! ( et des différentes… Non NONO, tu n' en envoie pas 5… NON G DIT !!!! Ouh la sale bête !!!! 

Que va t il se passer ? Qu' est ce qu' est Draco ? Comment le pitit potty va t il réagir ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de : SLAVE OF LOVE !!!!!!!

Oh ! Et… Drake n' est pas un vampire…. Nyarknyarknyark…

   __


	5. le cercle des caraquins 1

**_Slave of Love_** Chapitre 5 : le cercle des Caraquins 

Bien… je suis… Non… je ne peut pas…je…

Draco… Shhh…. Làààà… calme toi

Le brun s' était approché du Serpentard et l' avait entouré de ses bras minces. Il le berça un peu, murmurant des mots rassurant à son oreille.

Je… je ne peut pas te faire cela… c' est…

qu' y a t il Draco ? Qu' est ce qui est si…

Le blond s' énerva brusquement et repoussa violemment l' enfant.

Il y a que tu tiens dans tes bras une créature quasiment impossible de se contrôler qui est capable en un geste de te tuer… ou même pire !!!!!!

Il hurlait les mots plus qu'il ne les criait… Harry, devant lui, le regardait, les yeux grand ouvert. Son corps se mit à trembler comme jamais auparavant… pourtant, au fond de lui, ce n' était pas la peur qui nouait ses entrailles… Il se recula un peu, redoutant les gestes imprévisibles de son compagnon. Celui ci s' écroula sur le canapé, secoué d' un sanglot silencieux, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles où ressortait des « je ne peut pas », des « pas lui », des « je risque de… » … Harry avança doucement sa main. Avant qu' il ne puisse le toucher, Draco le repoussa en sifflant entre ses dents.

Ne me touche pas !!!!!!

… mais…

Non !!! Ne m' approche pas !!!!!!! v… va… va t' en !!!!!

Draco s' écarta du garçon brusquement. Il pleurait toujours mais cette fois, une sorte de fureur l' animait. Il regarda l' enfant qui frissonna. Les yeux du Serpentard étaient devenus tout jaune, sans blanc, et ses pupilles n' étaient plus qu' une fente noire à travers l' orangé de son iris. Il retroussa ses lèvres en un sourire machiavélique, révélant une rangée de crocs acérés.

Dra…dra…draco… tu…

POV Draco

L' odeur du garçon intoxiquait l' être. Sa terreur était presque palpable. Le Serpentard inspira longuement l' odeur enivrante de l' enfant. Il en était sûr… Il l' avait trouvé… l' être qui partagerait sa malédiction… L' odeur de l' enfant était sucrée, délicieuse, entêtante… Il sentit son corps trembler son l' excitation. Tout son être réclamait la peau divinement douce de l' enfant, les lèvres savoureuses qui tremblaient de peur, son cou où trépidait la jugulaire saillante… L' être se jeta sur sa prochaine victime, son sourire carnassier aux lèvres…

Fin POV

Harry hurla. Draco fonçait sur lui… Draco n' était plus maître de lui-même… Il regarda par où il pouvait s' échapper, et s' aperçut que Gabrielle était inconsciente, sur le sol de son tableau. Il tenta de courir vers la sortie mais Draco lui prit le poignet. Non… Pas Draco… La… la _chose_ en lui… L' enfant fut plaqué contre le sol froid de pierre.

Non !!! Arrête !!! Draco !!! Arrête !!!

Les traits de l' autre garçon étaient déformés par la fureur et le désir. Harry fut terrorisé par le regard du garçon… La créature posait sûr lui des regards brûlants et avides. L' enfant tenta de se débattre, mais le corps de l' autre était trop lourd. Les griffes de l' être lui lacéraient ses vêtements, éraflant sa chair et la faisant saigner à de multiples endroits. L' odeur excitante du sang ne faisait qu' augmenter l' envie de la bête. Harry sentait son souffle brûlant sur son cou. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il hurla de douleur quand il sentit la créature le mordre à la jugulaire afin de boire le précieux liquide qui s' écoula en un mince filet le long de son visage ravagé par les émotions violentes qui le parcouraient. L' enfant, secoué de sanglots, tentait vainement de se protéger et de repousser la bête. Ses yeux s' agrandirent de panique quand il sentit la créature déchirer son pantalon.

Nonnnnnnn !!!!!!!!

L' être le pénétra sans douceur, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. L' être grogna et le regarda fiévreusement avant de se re-concentrer sur ce qu' il faisait. Exerçant un mouvement de bassin de plus en plus violent, il enfonçait un peu plus ses griffes dans la chair tendre de l' enfant dès que celui ci hurlait. La torture se prolongeait quand enfin, La créature se libéra en un grognement sourd et se retira de l' enfant ensanglanté. Une sorte de ronronnement rauque et terrifiant sortait de sa gorge alors qu' il commençait à lécher le sang sur le corps nu de sa victime, inconsciente. Soudain, Un voix s' éleva derrière lui, terrible et froide.

Fraximus nana veridis toufette !!! Vade retro Caraquin, fils des Svartalfar !!!!!

La bête se tordit de douleur, et, furieuse, se retourna. Devant lui, Samael, Vêtu d' une longue toge blanche et coiffé de houx, le regardait, sa baguette à la main. La bête s' apprêtait à lui sauter dessus quand le garçon cria :

Arrière, fils des ténèbres !!!! Ma baguette est en buis !!!!

La créature Retomba sur le sol. Samael incanta encore une fois sa formule magique et l' être se roula par terre de douleur. Puis, dans un jet de lumière blanche et un dernier spasme, retomba sur le sol.

Que… qu' est ce que… où… où suis-je… je…

Samael le regarda doucement, empli de pitié.

Shhh…

Mais… Mon dieu !!!! HARRY !!!! HARRY !!! Qu' est ce que… Non… ce n' est pas vrai… ce n' est pas vrai… non… NOOOOOOOONNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Draco s' approcha du corps de l' enfant, secoué par des sanglots silencieux. Il regarda l' horreur qu' il venait de commettre, hurlant le nom du garçon entre ses pleurs.

Samael, qui venait de remettre d' aplomb la jeune femme du tableau et l' avait faite emmenée par un autre personnage ailleurs, s' était retourné et avait posé sa main sur l' épaule de l' adolescent, avant de lui mettre la couronne de houx autour du cou.

cela te calmera un peu… Je vais chercher Severus, ne bouge pas d' ici… Oh, et… tu n' est pas vraiment responsable…

Le garçon sortit, laissant le garçon et sa victime. Draco pleurait sur le sol, soudain, il sentit la main de Harry dans ses cheveux. Il releva la tête. L' enfant le regardait, les yeux mi-clos, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

Dr…drake… tu… Tu est enfin… de retour… tant mieux…

Harry sourit faiblement et sa main retomba sur le sol. Il était de nouveaux inconscient.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Note de l' auteur : Niaaahahahaha que ne suis je pas diaboliqueeeeuh….

Je tenais à m'excuser de ce retard plus que mémorable dans l'histoire de la Fanfiction… Je vais dire.. qu'il y a eu quelques complications, et, entre mes voyages (Chicago, Sénégal..) et le Bac, je n' ai pas eu le temps…. Enfin, voilà, quoi. Je vais donc profiter de ces vacances coincée chez moi pour mettre à jour tout ça et arrêter votre atroce souffrance !! (je suis gentille, einh ???)

Dans le prochain épisode : Que va t il se passer ? Qu'elle sorte de créature est draco ? L'amour des deux garçon survivra t il à ce qui vient de se produire ??? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de : « Slave of Love !!!! »


	6. le cercle des caraquins 2

SLAVE OF LOVE

**Chapitre 6** : Le cercle des Caraquins, 2eme partie

**Deux jours plus tard**

L' enfant ouvrit doucement les yeux. La lumière semblait le gêner un peu, mais il réussit à regarder faiblement autour de lui. Ou pouvait il bien être ??? Que c'était il passé ??? Sa tête lui faisait mal. Soudain, les images revinrent à son esprit, le frappant de plein fouet…Non… ce n' était pas un cauchemar… ce… ce qui s' était passé… était… réel… Draco… La… la _chose_…qui l' avait…

L' enfant frissonna, réprimant une larme. Il se releva douloureusement. Chaque partie de lui le brûlait atrocement. Il s' aperçut que ses blessures étaient encore ouvertes. C' étaient des griffures peu profondes mais elles le faisaient souffrir quand même. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir face à lui. Son cou portait les marques d' une morsure profonde. Son visage n' avait presque rien à part ses lèvres blessées par les crocs de la créature.

L' enfant entendit du bruit dans la salle d' à côté. La pièce était plutôt claire, pourtant, il ne voyait pas de fenêtres. Les murs de pierre était recouverts de lourdes tentures magiques représentant des créatures magiques. Celles ci volaient a travers de riches paysages verdoyant. Hypnotisé par la beauté et la finesse des tapisseries, le petit brun remarqua au dernier moment le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Celui ci avait attaché ses cheveux et ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Le jeune homme posa une étrange boite sur le lit, commençant à défaire les bandages sur le torse du garçon.

Bonjour, Potter… Arrêtez de gesticuler, je ne fais que changer vos bandages.

…

Le garçon obéit, interdit. Le jeune homme en face de lui avait les cheveux plus longs et… noir ? Samael sembla sentir le regard du survivant, car il sourit doucement.

Non, Potter, les dons de votre amie Tonk ne sont pas si rare que cela…

Quoi, vous voulez dire…

sourire Oui… C'est bon, j' ai terminé. Montrez moi votre visage…

Le garçon s'exécuta, toujours aussi surpris. Décidément, ce professeur était étrange. Un coup, il semblait le haïr, la seconde d'après, il le soignait avec tendresse… Car c'était de la tendresse qui s'exprimait sur le visage normalement impassible du jeune homme. Les longs doigts du plus vieux caressaient doucement la peau écorchée, tandis qu'il appliquait un baume sur les bleus du garçon. La voix mystérieuse et envoûtante du professeur/préfet en chef murmura doucement.

Ca ira mieux, comme cela… un temps …Finalement, vous ressemblez plus à Lily qu' à votre père…

Il avait prononcé le nom de sa mère avec une telle affection que le garçon s' étonna.

Vous… Vous connaissiez ma mère ?

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux dorés vers le jeune griffondor.

…J'ai très bien connu votre mère. Ainsi que votre père… Pour mon plus grand malheur. Mais ne parlons pas de cela, maintenant. Je suis heureux de vous voir de retour parmi nous, Potter…

Heu… heureux ?

hmm… je voulais dire, comme cela, le professeur Snape et moi pourront encore nous occuper de vous…

Un frisson passa dans le corps du plus jeune. Les deux professeurs haïssaient Harry pour une seule et unique raison : Son père. Mais comment un élève de 18 ans pouvait il….

Le professeur sourit d'un air suffisant. Les réflections de Potter étaient tellement transparentes…

Potter, j' ai connu vos parents et le professeur Snape il y a longtemps. Toujours est il que Dumbledore se fera une joie de votre retour parmi les vivants…Veuillez m'excuser une petite minute, je dois aller prévenir de votre réveil.

Le jeune homme se leva, et, dans un battement de robe de sorcier noire, disparut derrière une petite porte. Harry le regarda, encore sous un micro-choc face à ces révélations étranges. Puis il préféra se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus…près. Il enfourna le croissant au beurre de son plateau repas.

Le professeur revint au bout au bout d'un court instant, un petit sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Ils' assit dans un fauteuil, face au lit du garçon.

… euh… professeur… Depuis.. depuis combien de temps…

2 jours. Enfin… 2 nuits. Ce charmant jeune homme ne vous a pas gâté…

L'allusion à Draco serra le cœur de Harry. Ou était il ? Que lui était il arrivé ? Qu'allait il se passer ? Samael regarda calmement le garçon.

Si cela n'aurait tenu qu' à moi, le Caraquin serait mort et enterré depuis longtemps…

Le caraquoi ?

Caraquin. Ce sont des créatures de la même trempe que les Vélanes ou les Elfes…Ou encore, les Garous.

Vous voulez dire que…

Que votre bien aimé est une monstrueuse bébête assoiffé de sang ? Oui.

Le garçon le regarda, un peu effrayé. Non par la révélation, mais plutôt par l'air de son professeur. Les yeux dorés brillaient d'un éclat dangereux. Celui du prédateur, du chasseur pensant à sa proie, et de la façon dont il allait la tuer. Il murmura d'une voix tremblotante :

Non…

sourire . En douteriez vous… après cela ?

Il montra le corps de l' enfant qui, instinctivement, se pelotonna dans ses draps ensanglantés.

Draco ne me ferait jamais de mal !! C'était.. ce n'était pas lu…i…

La bête et votre ami sont une seule et même entité… Enfin… La bête qui sommeille en votre ami verra son esprit se réveiller à l' approche de l' arrivé à maturité de l' être qu'il hante… A ses 17 ans, si vous préférez. A partir de ce jour…s'il n' est pas contrôlable, alors… j' interviendrais.

Quoi ??? mais… Mais comment ????

Le professeur eut un sourire prédateur et, lentement, déposant sa main imitant un pistolet sur sa tempe.

… Pan…

NON !!!

Harry se redressa, horrifié par le geste de l'adolescent devant lui. L' autre se détendit confortablement dans son fauteuil, heureux de son petit effet. Au fond de lui, il attendait la réaction du garçon, semblant justement aller selon ses plans.

Oooh, Potter, calmez vous… Si cela ne tenait qu' à moi, il serait mort depuis longtemps… et son père avant lui.

son… son père ?

Contrairement au loups garous, le Caraquin est une affaire de famille… De sangs-purs, bien sûr.

… C'est ce qui explique… Gabrielle… et ce qu' elle disait…

mais c'est qu' il est perspicace, le petit Potter…

le garçon tiqua mais ne releva pas la remarque, engageant son aîné à continuer. Samael croisa ses mains, se calant confortablement.

or, si je ne l' ai pas fait, Potter, c'est que… Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore à vu quelque chose… ou plutôt, Malefoy s'est aperçut de quelque chose…

… Il y… il y aurait un moy…

Laissez moi continuer, bon sang ! .. donc, je disais, Il existe un moyen… Les Caraquins sont comme les Vélanes… Comme elles, ils vivent en couple. Comme elles, ils sont très protecteurs… Comme elles, ils vivent selon le principe du compagnon.

… Du compagnon ???

Oui. Les compagnons. Quand un couple se forme, il le reste pour la vie. Les Caraquins choisissent leurs compagnons grâce à l' instinct. Et leur instinct ne les trompe jamais. Quand deux compagnons se trouvent, on appelle cela la reconnaissance. Généralement, quand l' heure de la reconnaissance est venue, Le cercle des Caraquins s'inscrit autour des deux compagnons, scellant les pouvoirs du Caraquin et ceux du compagnon. Pour la bête, son compagnon est tout. Le compagnon contrôle la bête. Il est son sceau. Si le compagnon meurt, l' âme de la bête aussi.

…et…

Le compagnon du Caraquin doit s' attendre au sacrifice le plus important de son existence… Devenir le compagnon du Caraquin, veut dire s' unir… corps et âme… La bête est dangereuse. Très dangereuse. Et surtout, d'une jalousie maladive. Le sacrifice est grand.. très grand, Potter. La personne ne pourra pas fonder une famille ailleurs. Il n'y aura qu' un futur, celui auprès de la bête.

Le professeur oubliait de mentionner les pouvoirs du compagnon, la puissance, les moindres gestes du Caraquin étant contrôlés par lui. La bête était l'esclave de son compagnon. Et le compagnon d'un Caraquin pouvait devenir très dangereux, une telle puissance entre ses mains…

Le garçon trembla un peu. Il ne comprenait pas bien jusqu' où l' homme voulait en venir.

…mais… quel..

Le compagnon du Caraquin doit être trouvé avant l' héritage… sinon….

Sinon ?

… la bête sera libérée… elles sont tellement dangereuses, Potter.. qu' il faudra…

NON ! Il y a bien un moyen !

.. oui, Potter…

Le compagnon, c'est cela ?? Alors, il faut le trouver !!! Il faut la trouver et la ramener !!! Vous avez bien une idée…

… Potter.. Calmez vous… Seriez vous capable de rester dans les bras d'un… monstre, de partager tout, de lui offrir votre… corps, tout, rien que pour sauver sa vie ?

Draco n' est pas un monstre !!! mais…. Qu'est ce que… que vouliez vous dire… pas…

L'homme se pencha dans son fauteuil, l' air grave. Sa voix était sans expression, comme son visage.

Potter… Vous êtes le compagnon de Draco Malefoy.

**Fin du Chapitre**

Ohhhhh cela se précise !!!! Ceci est une seconde version, ayant perdue la première… je ne sais où… TT


	7. le cercle des caraquins 3

Slave of Love 7

L'homme se pencha dans son fauteuil, l' air grave. Sa voix était sans expression, comme son visage.

Potter… Vous êtes le compagnon de Draco Malefoy.

****

****

**chapitre 7 le cercle des Caraquins, part 3**

Le jeune garçon marchait dans les couloirs étroits des cachots. Son corps meurtri lui faisait mal… si mal… pourtant, ce n'était pour ses blessures qu'il pleurait… Il venait de prendre une décision…la décision. Les paroles de son professeur si étrange raisonnaient encore dans sa tête, bourdonnant à ses oreilles.

**flash-back**

Le préfet caressa doucement la joue du garçon. A ses pieds, un chat au pelage fauve et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude se frottait. Les yeux de l'étrange garçon devinrent étonnamment tristes. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, brisant le silence qui s'était installé par un murmure :

… si je refuse…Draco mourra… ?

…

… et si j'accepte… promettez vous de ne jamais lui faire de mal ?

Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres du professeur. Oui, Potter était décidément bien comme sa mère…le même regard… la même question …

je vous le jure…

**fin du flash-back**

Le garçon entra dans ses appartements, sans adresser un regard au tableau vide de Gabrielle. La pièce était étrangement silencieuse… un bruit de respiration, saccadé, difficile, se fit soudainement entendre. Un feulement énervé retentit, comme un fauve blessé.

Harry eut un frisson ; le bruit venait de la petite pièce du fond… Ainsi, c'était là qu'il était… Dans le boudoir …et ce soir, c'était la pleine lune… et ce soir…ce soir, Draco fêterait ses 17 ans. Prenant son courage à 2 mains, le jeune garçon s'approcha de la porte.

Un bruit de chaînes se fit entendre ; la bête était enchaînée… Elle ne pourrait pas l'atteindre… La main de Harry se posa contre la petite porte. Le bruit de chaine s'arrêta. La bête pouvait sentir la présence de son compagnon, de l'autre côté… son esprit était embrumé, fatigué par les changement de ces 2 derniers jours. Les chaînes magiques enserraient ses poignets d'une maigreur affolante, le blessant dès qu'il bougeait. Ses longues griffes crissèrent sur le sol, alors qu'il se ramassa sur lui même, ses yeux jaunes ne formant plus que 2 fentes dans son visage félin.

Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, comme s'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Sa main tremblait légèrement quand elle se posa sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant filtrer un rayon de lumière qui fit pousser un grognement effrayant à la bête.

La lumière aveuglante disparue bientôt, et le noir la remplaça. Harry tremblait de tout son corps à présent. Il pouvait entendre la respiration sifflante de la bête, tout proche…a quelques mètres, sans doute…

La bête était silencieuse. Pourtant, l'odeur était là, la submergeant, l'intoxicant… Son compagnon ! se ramassant encore plus sur elle même, la bête attendait, détaillant la frêle silhouette devant lui grâce à ses yeux de chat. Un murmure se fit entendre :

Lumos…

la lumière éclaira faiblement le joli petit salon pourpre parcouru de tapisseries représentant des scènes d' Alice au Pays des merveilles. Mais les yeux du griffondor ne se posèrent même pas sur la décoration de son boudoir ; fixés sur l'ombre devant lui, il se mit à trembler plus fort.

Tout ce passa très vite. Harry eut un mouvement de recul. La bête en profita. Tel un fauve, elle se jeta vers le garçon en face d'elle. La baguette tomba à terre, roulant sous un meuble. Harry, plaqué contre la porte, voyait la masse sombre fondre sur lui avec une rapidité quelques peu ralenties par les lourdes chaînes.

Soudain, il y eu comme un éclair, et dans un hululement de douleur, la bête se roula à terre. Un mur de lumière venait de se dresser entre Harry et la créature. Tracé sur le sol avec du sang de chèvre et de la poudre magique, un pentacle avait été placé, entourant la bête qui se roulait par terre, feulant de douleur.

Le pentacle dégageait une lumière rougeâtre qui donnait une atmosphère étrange à la pièce. Harry s'approcha du pentacle, criant le nom de Draco. La bête se figea instantanément. De la où il était, Harry pouvait voir les plaies causées par le pentacle depuis 2 jours… assurément, ce n'était pas la première fois que le Caraquin expérimentait le mur de protection. Les poignets de la bête saignaient, coupés par les menottes qui lui entaillaient la peau. Le garçon murmura de nouveau le nom de son ami

..dra…co…

la bête émit un grondement sourd. Pourtant, ne fléchissant pas, le garçon s'avança d'un pas. puis d'un 2eme, continuant de murmurer d'une voix réconfortante.

..drake… c'est moi… je suis là… c'est Harry…

Le grondement cessa. S'avançant toujours, le garçon franchit le pentacle. Devant lui, la bête gisait sur le sol, le regardant de ses grands yeux ambrés. La tête féline s'inclina sur le côté, un grognement interrogatif sortant de sa gueule aux crocs effilés.

C'est Harry… Tu te souviens de moi, Draco…. Je suis Harry…

..hhhaaarrrr…rrriii.. ?

oui, Harry…. Et toi, tu es Draco… tu es mon draco…

la bête se redressa un peu, faisant sursauter le griffondor. Celui ci s'enfonça les ongles dans la peau, ses poings serrés.

…Draco…. Tu dois redevenir Draco….

Le garçon approcha sa main tremblante vers le visage de la bête. Draco ressemblait à un croisement entre un chat sphinx géant et un de ses petits monstres d'un des films qui terrorisait Dudley… Les Gremlins, c'est ça. Draco était un gremlin géant a qui on avait greffé les doigts de.. Edward aux mains d'argent ! c'est cela ! une sorte de bébête fabuleuse et meurtrière… le corps de la bête, humanoïde, était recouvert seulement de quelques loques, restant de la robe de sorcier du jeune homme. D'une étonnante maigreur, sa peau bleutée était striée de plaies d'origine magique, d'où s'écoulait un sang noir assez épais. Instinctivement, la bête se frotta le visage contre la main de son compagnon, comme le chat quelques moments plus tôt, contre le professeur de DCFM.

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux, murmurant le nom de Draco, les larmes aux yeux.

..haaaaaaarrr..ryyyy ….

La bête passa ses longs membres tueurs autour du fin corps contre lui. Sa tête se fourra dans l'épaisse chevelure brune, poussant des petits grognements contents. Harry se serra contre lui, le sang de la bête tâchant sa robe de sorcier. Les oreilles félines bougèrent quand elles entendirent les sanglots naître. La pression de l'étreinte s'accentua, tandis que le garçon se libérait des larmes qu'il avait retenues jusqu'à présent.

Une horloge sonna. Quelle heure pouvait il bien être ? Harry regarda l'étrange coucou suisse pendu à un des murs du boudoir. Le Caraquin se mit à briller étrangement, et pour la plus grande horreur du griffondor, semblait paniquer. L'attrapant par le cou, les lèvres du garçon s'écrasèrent contre les fines lèvres bleues de la bête, ses crocs coupant au passage la lèvre du griffondor. La bête sortit sa langue, léchant doucement le sang sur les lèvres du brun avant de ronronner doucement. Puis, d'un geste brusque, il entailla son poignet d'une de ses griffes immenses, avant de le porter à la bouche du garçon, le regardant d'un air suppliant.

… tu.. tu veux que je boive…ton sang … ?

haaaaarrrr…ryyy…..

Le garçon surmonta son malaise, posant ses lèvres sur la fine coupure et avalant. Le goût métallique le répugnait, pourtant, rassemblant son courage, il avala le liquide noirâtre.

Une lumière immense les entoura tout les deux, tandis qu'ils perdaient progressivement connaissance, allongés au centre du pentacle.

**quelque part au fond du château**

… je pense que je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses….

Un miroir immense montrait à la silhouette dans l'ombre la scène qui se passait en ce moment même dans le boudoir du pays des Merveilles, au fond des appartements privés de Salazar Serpentard.

Le chat roux sauta sur son épaule, miaulant doucement. Ses yeux émeraudes fixaient la scène dans le miroir d'un air indescriptible. Le sorcier lui gratta le menton, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Le chat se mit à ronronner.

Ton fils te ressemble décidément énormément… ma chère Lily….

**Fin du Chapitre**

Que va t il se passer ? Draco va t il redevenir humain, ou le Caraquin va t il gagner ? Qui est cet étrange préfet qui semble avoir un boulon en moins a sa cervelle et qui parle à son chat ? on va t il enfin s'apercevoir qu'il a trouvé l' âme sœur dans son porridge ? Les puddings vont il réussir à envahir Poudlard et prendre le contrôle du monde ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de **slave of love** !!!


	8. L'enfant étoile

Slave Of Love chapitre 8

**OYEZ OYEZ !**** ( note de l'auteur )**

**Huhuhu je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour…. **

**Oyez, oyez, braves fanfictionneurs ! Voilà voilà, notre jolie petite histoire qui continue… et qui bientôt, touchera à sa fin ! oui ! je compte la terminée, cette jolie petite épopée au fond de la campagne (magique) écossaise…. **

**Mais comment cela va-t-il se terminer ? A vrai dire, je 'nen sais trop rien… plus que 2 ou 3 chapitres…. Et, peut-être, une séquelle… mais cela dépend de VOUS ! oui, je dis bien, de VOUS ! **

**Et cela, c'est très simple… Il suffit d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas de votre fenêtre, oui, là ou il y a marqué SUBMIT REVIEW ! **

A tchao, Space kogals ! 

**__**

**quelque part au fond du château**

… je pense que je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses….

Un miroir immense montrait à la silhouette dans l'ombre la scène qui se passait en ce moment même dans le boudoir du pays des Merveilles, au fond des appartements privés de Salazar Serpentard.

Le chat roux sauta sur son épaule, miaulant doucement. Ses yeux émeraudes fixaient la scène dans le miroir d'un air indescriptible. Le sorcier lui gratta le menton, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Le chat se mit à ronronner.

Ton fils te ressemble décidément énormément… ma chère Lily….

**_Chapitre 8_****_ L'enfant étoile_**

Le petit garçon pleurait. Ses longs cheveux de soie, du blond le plus pur, étaient tachés de sang. Devant lui, un petit chaton, les membres écartelés, Le pelage blanc comme la neige rougit par le sang, miaulait faiblement. Le petit garçon adorait le petit chat… C'était son meilleur ami, son confident… Pourquoi était-il puni aussi cruellement ? Son chat n'avait rien fait, lui… Et l'enfant avait juste voulu manger une tartine de pain... Il avait si faim, après ces 3 jours de jeun forcés… Et son père….

L'enfant étouffa un sanglot. Si jamais on l'entendait… Il savait qu'ils étaient là, dans l'ombre, attendant sa réaction, guettant le faux pas…

La petite tombe était couverte de fleurs. Devant elle, le petit garçon. Ses cheveux étaient courts et blancs, d'un étrange blanc sans couleur aucune. Il entendit des pas, se retournant brutalement. Ses grands yeux dorés refoulaient les larmes et son expression était bien trop sévère pour un enfant de 7 ans.

Une petite rouquine, souriante dans sa jolie robe vert pomme et ses petits souliers vernis, s'approcha :

Pourquoi pleures-tu, petit garçon ?

L'enfant renifla, se tenant droit devant la fillette.

Les garçons ne pleurent pas.

Alors c'est idiot, un garçon. Tu fais quoi ?

…Rien.

Mais si ! Un garçon qui pleure, devant un petit tas de terre, ça fait quelque chose.

… Mon petit chat est mort.

Le petit garçon baissa la tête, passant 1 main devant ses yeux. Il sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud se poser sur sa joue. Les grands yeux dorés rencontrèrent un regard vert émeraude.

Tu peux pleurer, si tu veux….

… C'était mon seul ami….

L'enfant soupira, la main de la fillette le calmant étrangement

Je serai ton amie, à partir de maintenant, tu veux bien ?

Le petit garçon leva un sourcil, surprit. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, qui se mirent à couler, doucement. La fillette le prit maladroitement dans ses petits bras.

C'est bon, tu peux pleurer… Je m'appelle Lily, au fait. Lily Evans.

Le petit garçon sourit entre ses larmes.

Samaël. Je suis Samaël Black…

Samaël se réveilla en sursaut, son corps habituellement glacé en nage. Il tremblait, ses yeux dorés écarquillés. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient collés à son corps, tandis qu'il se prenait la tête entre les mains. Sa respiration était sifflante, saccadée. Le rêve… Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps… il était là, toujours plus présent… si réel…

Un miaulement se fit entendre. La pièce était sombre mais il pouvait distinguer les deux émeraudes, comme deux petites flammes vertes brûlant dans l'obscurité. Le félin monta sur le lit, se frottant au jeune professeur.

oh Lily… ma jolie Lily… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait…

Le chat lui mordit affectueusement un doigt, avant de le lécher de la langue râpeuse.

Tu ne m'en veux pas, je sais… mais j'ai peur… Il faudra dire la vérité, un jour… Harry à grandit dans cette horrible maison… Sirius, coincé à Azkaban… sourit, coupé par un miaulement oui, je sais, je n'ai rien fait. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, c'est vrai… La faute à qui, d'après toi ? … Et puis, je ne pouvais rien faire, Dumbledore avait besoin de moi, du côté de Voldemort, rappelle toi… Et l'autre crétin de rat dans la nature, je n'avais aucunes preuves. De plus j'étais considéré comme mort…

Le brun soupira, se taisant soudainement. Le chat ronronnait, les longs doigts passant dans le pelage fauve distraitement. L'étrange couple ne vit pas que la longue silhouette qu'ils ne voulaient pas réveiller, le redoutable professeur de potions (au corps terriblement attirant) qui dormait paisiblement, le drap reposant négligemment sur ses hanches nues, avait entendu l'échange.

Il connaissait le terrible secret de Samaël. Il l'avait su, peut-être parce qu'il était un Serpentard… Peut-être aussi parce qu'il était en partie responsable de ce secret… Les yeux noirs se refermèrent. La folie rongeait petit à petit l'esprit de Samaël, il le savait… Chaque crise était pire que la précédente. Les potions du mangemort étaient leur seul remède… Mais combien de temps dureraient-elles encore ?

La pièce était calme. Sur les murs, dans les tapisseries aux tons pourpres et bruns de l' automne, une petite fille traversait un univers magique. Dans un coin, une énorme chenille faisait des bateaux de fumée, qui, voguant vers d'autres horizons, allaient se dissiper au bord d'une mer calme. Sur un rocher, un morse et un petit homme se disputaient la dernière huître de la douzaine qu'ils venaient d' avaler, sous le regard prétentieux d'un œuf assit sur un mur. Tout ce petit monde gravitait tranquillement autour du petit salon pourpre.

Au centre de la salle, d'où s'élevait une odeur âcre de sang mélangé à celle d'un fauve, un pentacle était tracé. Le sang et la poudre avaient séchés, laissant des traces noires sur le parquet. La lumière des chandelier s'étirait sur les 2 corps évanouis au centre de l' étrange figure. La plus petite des formes était recroquevillée, ses longs cheveux noirs poisseux de sang séché. Sa robe de sorcier n 'était guère mieux ; là où s'étalaient de nombreuses taches de sang noir, la robe était rêche, le tissu durci. Les traits du garçon, malgré son visage tuméfié, étaient calmes et détendus. Son sommeil était profond, tranquille. Sur ses lèvres, une épaisse couche de sang noir se craquelait, faisant ressortir la pâleur du garçon.

A ses côtés, 1 grand silhouette bougea légèrement. Les yeux papillonnèrent, s'ouvrant sur 2 iris d'un gris métallisé. Des yeux au regard douloureux, puis, apercevant le frêle garçon à ses côtés, surpris. Brusquement, Draco se releva. Regardant autour de lui, il essayait de se remémorer… Harry…. Il l' avait… il s'était réveillé d'un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible. Le garçon l'avait regardé, lui avait caressé la joue… mais après… Il se rappelait les cheveux bleus, le regard doré empli de pitié…et de quelque chose d'autre… de l' excitation ? de la malice ? Il se souvenait de cette couronne de houx, de l' étrange invocation…. Et puis de ses prières afin d'être enfermé. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire… En acceptant d' être enfermé jusqu' à sa transformation, en éloignant la seule personne qui pouvait le sauver… Il allait se sacrifier pour harry. Pour qu'il puisse vivre selon ses choix, et non avec la bête qui l' avait…

Le jeune homme regarda le garçon à ses côtés. Harry s' était rapproché, sentant sa source de chaleur disparaître. Il avait froncé les sourcils, grognant dans son sommeil. Draco se surprit à admirer le visage du garçon… un garçon avec déjà tant de morts sur la conscience ;un garçon qui avait déjà tant souffert ; un garçon qui n'a jamais eu l'occasion d' être un enfant ; un garçon au visage si innocent quand il dormait…

Draco essaya de bouger, mais les chaînes l'en empêchaient. Soupirant, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de là… sortir vite, avant qu' il ne se retransforme en bête. Un vent de panique s'engouffra en lui. Et si jamais il redevenait… si jamais il faisait encore du al à Harry ? Les chaînes lui réouvrirent le poignet, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé de douleur. Le petit brun à ses côté bougea. Paniquant encore plus, Draco essaya de se libérer, se faisant encore plus mal. Le survivant, maintenant parfaitement réveillé, le regarda de ses grands yeux verts. Silencieusement, il posa une main sur les menottes en métal magique, obligeant Draco à s' immobiliser. Un murmure se fit entendre :

Tu vas te faire du mal…

Le petit brun posa délicatement sa main sur le bras meurtri du blond. Doucement, il le libéra des menottes magiques et avec le plus grand soin, examina les poignets du Serpentard.

… Harry…

ce n'est pas très grave. Les blessures sont superficielles… De plus, et c'est assez troublant je dois dire, elles cicatrisent déjà.

Harry…

Mais il faudra désinfecter et … (ß continue de blablater)

Harry…

… donc je vais aller prendre la boite à Pharmac…

HARRY !

Le garçon se tût et Draco vit passer dans les yeux du petit brun une étrange lueur désespérée et craintive. Le blond soupira :

Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas…

mais…

Que s'est il passé ? Pourquoi es- tu là ? J'avais interdit à Dumble…

Mais tu pouvais mourir !

…Hum…

C'est vrai ! Tu serai devenu… « Lui »… mais en permanence, et les chasseur de Caraquin t'auraient tué !

Le blond frissonna. Ainsi, Harry savait tout… La honte et la colère empourprèrent ses joues. Comment, après ce qu'il avait fait, le garçon pouvait il encore l'approcher…. Il murmura :

Mais… en venant ici… tu savais…

C'était ça où le professeur de DCFM ! Imagine… devoir vivre avec moi, ton pire cauchemar, un Griffondor, en plus, ou se faire tyranniser par le vilain monsieur aux cheveux bleus…. Ah tiens ! non ! Il a les cheveux noirs maintenant !

le ton du brun était léger mais ses yeux trahissaient ses émotions. Du courage, de l'affection, pas mal de peur aussi… Mais une sorte de tristesse aussi. Les mains du blond se refermèrent sur les plus petites.

Harry…. Merci….

Le plus petit esquissa un sourire un peu tremblant. Il avait peur, certes, de ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Se lier au Caraquin voulait dire renoncer à la famille qu'il désirait tout au fond de lui…. Avec un autre homme, comment pourrait-il avoir des enfants ? Ils pourraient en adopter, si Draco l'acceptait, mais… ce n'était pas sa chair… il ne verrait pas des mini-prongsies courir dans le jardin, comme dans ses rêves de futur. Ni de jolies petites filles aux boucles rousses, ressemblant trait pour trait à celle qu'il n'avait jamais connu…. Il n'en voulait pas à Draco. C'était un garçon gentil, au fond, et il lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être prévenant. Moqueur, mais prévenant. Ils arriveraient peut-être à s'aimer…. Il l'espérait ardemment.

Doucement, le garçon se laissa couler dans les bras de celui qui allait être le seul et unique être de son existence, soupirant :

Je suis si content que tu sois revenu…. J'ai eu peur….

Le jeune homme le serra contre lui, fort, tandis que l'enfant versait quelques larmes de soulagement.

******_Quelque part, à l'autre bout du château _******

La brunette se réveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres. La petite chambre au sommet de la tour des Serdaigles était baignée du soleil encore chaud de Septembre. Le lit d'en face n'était pas défait (et il ne serait probablement jamais dérangé) mais le sien était… comment dire…. Dans un beau désordre. Elle sourit en voyant l'état pitoyable des draps qui l'a recouvraient à peine. Les vêtements jonchaient à terre, jetés au hasard. Ses longs cheveux chatouillaient le bas de ses reins nus, et, tandis qu'elle les repoussait d'un geste agacé, son regard tomba sur la silhouette à ses côtés. Elle détailla les formes peu dessinées de la jeune femme encore endormie, sa taille fine, sa silhouette svelte et élancée. Lavande émit un petit rire de contentement et de fierté en découvrant les petites marques rouges sur la peau blanche de la Serpentard, telles des petites fraises des bois. A cette évocation, son estomac gronda. Eyh, se dit elle, Griffondor un jour, Griffondor toujours… Elle se saisit de sa baguette, rougissant un peu. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'emploi de celle ci pas plus tard que la veille… Elle ne se serait jamais doutée… Comme quoi, une relation avec des « sangs purs » pouvait se révéler plus qu'intéressante… Secouant sa tête pour faire sortir le marathon de pensées hentai qui la traversait, la jeune fille murmura une formule magique qui fit apparaître un énorme plateau petit déjeuner remplie des mets préférés des deux colocataires. Lavande sourit en apercevant le bol rempli de fraises des bois recouvertes de crème chantilly….Hum, pensa t-elle en l'attrapant… la matinée se révèlerait sûrement trèèès intéressante…

La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand Blaise se réveilla. Visiblement, Colin était sortit, comme pouvait le faire constater le lit vide à côté du sien. Soupirant, il sortit du sien et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'affaire serait longue s'il souhaitait voir le griffondor tomber dans ses filets.

Et loin, très loin dans le fin fond de la tour Griffondor, un cri retentit, faisant trembler les murs du château :

AAAAAAAHHHHH AU SECOURS ! IL M'ATTAQUEUUUH !

Et c'est dans la perplexité la plus totale que certains élèves rassemblés dans la petite salle commune virent une tornade rousse fuir par la porte, poursuivit par une étrange masse graisseuse et marronâtre à la douce odeur de cannelle… le porridge d' Hermione avait encore frappé.

_Fin du chapitre_

**Huhuhu…. Les choses se précisent quant à l'identité de notre mystérieux enquiquineur aux cheveux bleus… euh, noirs. Que va t il se passer ? Comment vous réagir les autres face au curieux couple du blondu et du survivant ? vont il survivre à ce qui va se produire… très bientôt ? La paix, a peine retombée, va t elle être bouleversée ? Vous le saurez très bientôt dans le nouvel épisode de SLAVE OF LOVE !**

**PS : J'ai besoin d'un BETA LECTEUR d'urgence ! HELP ! que quelqu'un se manifeste, s'il vous plait !**


	9. le pécheur et son âme

Slave of Love 9

Et loin, très loin dans le fin fond de la tour Griffondor, un cri retentit, faisant trembler les murs du château :

AAAAAAAHHHHH AU SECOURS ! IL M'ATTAQUEUUUH !

Et c'est dans la perplexité la plus totale que certains élèves rassemblés dans la petite salle commune virent une tornade rousse fuir par la porte, poursuivit par une étrange masse graisseuse et marronâtre à la douce odeur de cannelle… le porridge d' Hermione avait encore frappé.

Chapitre 9 : Le pêcheur et son âme 

Le jeune homme attendait nerveusement dans le canapé du salon commun. Cela faisait 1 heure maintenant que Harry avait disparu dans la salle de bain de ses appartements, et il ne semblait pas près de descendre. Il se retourna quand il entendit un gloussement. Se retournant, il aperçut Gabrielle qui entrait dans son tableau, les joues rougies. Il s'approcha d'elle :

Que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune femme le dévisagea un instant, l'air soudainement très grave. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné pour …. Mais pourtant, ce garçon lui rappelait tant Peter… Son Peter…. Elle qui l'avait lâchement abandonné, alors qu'Harry, petit Harry, avait surmonté sa peur et son dégoût et était….

La jeune femme rougit encore plus. Le petit brun était tout simplement… très mignon…. Sous toutes les coutures…. Vraiment…

…oh... Rien… rien…..

… Il y a un problème là haut ?

Draco la regarda étrangement. Il l'avait envoyée pour voir se que faisait Harry, et la voilà qui gloussait comme une adolescente…. Une pointe de jalousie, venue d'on ne sait où, traversa sa poitrine, quand la jeune fille lui sourit ingénument :

Il est sous la douche…

oh.

Les deux se regardèrent en chien de fusil un long moment. Ce fut le blond qui le premier, rompit le contact visuel. Les yeux rivés au sol, il murmura :

Je suis désolé….

La jeune femme eut l'air surprit. Puis, une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux verts, ses yeux si semblables à ceux de son lointain descendant ; un mélange étrange de peur, de tristesse et de tendresse ; une lueur qu'avaient eut auparavant les yeux de Harry, quand il avait soigné les poignets de Draco, dans le petit salon rouge, là bas, au fond de la pièce, d'où s'échappait encore l'odeur âcre de sang et de magie mêlés. De sa voix douce, elle murmura :

Approche, s'il te plait….

Le jeune homme obtempéra, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la toile, regardant la jeune femme d'un air indéchiffrable. Etrangement, la peinture se mit à scintiller, et une main sortit du tableau. Doucement, elle caressa le visage du jeune homme qui avait eut un mouvement de recul. La toile avait été enchantée pour garder l'âme de la jeune femme, même après sa mort. Elle ne regrettait pas ce choix, sachant que, de toutes les manières, elle n'avait pas sa place au paradis. L'âme tourmentée n'était pas devenu un fantôme mais s'était plus ou moins incarnée dans la toile peinte par son père. Depuis, elle gardait ces lieux, hantée par le souvenir de deux grands yeux gris clair figés dans la mort par une douleur encore plus immense que celle que ses blessures ne lui causaient. Doucement, elle soupira :

Tu lui ressembles tellement… Quoi que tu dises. Peter était comme toi, un « Serpentard ». C'était le meilleur disciple de mon père… Il était promis à un futur glorieux, au pouvoir… Mon dieu, Peter…

Draco soupira en voyant les larmes dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme. Ce Peter devait sans doute énormément compter pour elle…. Il se promit de faire des recherches plus tard. Peut-être que Granger… Non, Weasley, c'est ça, la Weaselette pourrait peut-être l'aider.

Je suis Draco Malefoy, Mademoiselle. Pas Peter.

Je sais…

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

La voix de Harry retendit dans le salon. Le jeune homme, vêtu d'une longue tunique chinoise vert foncé avec des motifs brodés d'argent représentant un immense dragon, un pantalon noir assortit et des chaussures de combat noires (penser à Wu-chan), ses cheveux attachés dans sa nuque et retombant dans son dos , apparut. Il sourit doucement au blond avant de se glisser dans les bras de celui ci. Tendrement, il déposa un petit baiser au coin des lèvres du jeune homme, avant de baisser les yeux, rougissant adorablement.

désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps… Je devais me sécher les cheveux et attacher cette tunique…

Le blond le regarda, agréablement surpris. Cela faisait maintenant 1 jour qu'ils étaient enfermés tout les deux dans la chambre, et ils avaient eu le temps de parler et de guérir leurs blessures respectives. Le sang de Caraquin se révélait en effet extrêmement efficace, même pour Harry qui n'en avait pourtant bu qu'un peu. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu de geste tendre entre eux, plutôt une espèce de retenue timide. Ce baiser, même à la commissure des lèvres, troubla le serpentard. Doucement, il enfoui son visage dans les cheveux du garçon, respirant la douce odeur fruitée.

Tu es pardonné. Mais pourquoi n'as tu pas mis tes robes de cours ?

Voyons, Draco ! On est dimanche !

Hein ?

Mais oui ! Hier, c'était ton anniversaire…. Et cela fait 3 jours en tout que tu es enfermé ici. Donc, on est dimanche aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme s'extirpa de l'étreinte à regret, mais, prenant la main du blond, sourit à Gabrielle.

Nous devons aller manger ! A ce soir, Gabrielle !

Les 2 jeunes hommes sortirent de la pièce sous le gloussement ravi de la jeune femme rousse.

La grande salle était bruyante en cette fin de matinée. La table des professeurs était remplie, et la quasi totalité des élèves était présente. Assit sur son fauteuil, caressant tranquillement le pelage roux de son chat, le professeur des DCFM regardait la salle d'un air supérieur. Les serpentards autour de lui murmuraient assez désagréablement tandis qu'il les ignorait superbement. Le jeune homme assit à ses côtés, un joli brun à la longue chevelure soyeuse, murmura :

Tu ne manges pas, Samaël ?

Je n'ai pas faim, merci.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et reprit sa conversation avec Sahad, son colocataire. Zahikel avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'espoir de tirer quelque chose de cette foutue tête de mule de préfet en chef. Même Destiné était plus compréhensible, malgré son étrange obsession pour les cheveux rouges de certains Weasley ! Et Sahad était plongé dans une démonstration passionnante comme quoi l'écriture de fic yaoi devait être étudié en tant que matière principale, au même titre que la divination ou les cours de potions.

Samaël sourit. Il les aimait bien, ces petits merdeux, malgré leurs idées tordues et leurs passions bizarres… Reprenant ses esprits grâce à Lily qui sauta sur la table, il suivit la direction du regard de son animal. Il murmura :

…3…2…1… les voilà…

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à l'étrange couple. Si Draco semblait mal à l'aise, dans son ensemble pull-jean noir cachant ses blessures mal cicatrisées, Harry resplendissait ; le couple entra, se tenant toujours par la main. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle, les regards tournés sur eux. Souriant, Harry fila vers sa maison, entraînant avec lui son pauvre compagnon qui fit une étrange grimace. Hermione sourit au couple qui s'assit à ses côtés. Ron verdit en voyant les deux jeunes hommes.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Harry ? Pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là ? Le prof de DCFM à dit que vous étiez indisposés tout les deux, mais c'était bizarre. Il faisait la gueule en disant que tout allait pour le mieux et que vous seriez sur pied au plus vite….

… il devait être déçu de ne pas pouvoir « s'amuser ». Murmura le blond, sarcastique.

Lentement, il se retourna. Argent rencontra Or, et les deux regards se figèrent. Samaël eut un petit sourire mystérieux, tandis que doucement, il caressait son chat. Draco tremblait de rage. Harry lui avait expliqué… Le « chasseur de caraquins » était impitoyable. Une étrange chaleur montait en lui, tandis que doucement, ses yeux changeaient de couleur. Harry posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du blond, l'obligeant à le regarder.

Draco… Ca suffit….

La voix de son compagnon attira l'attention de la bête qui doucement, se réveillait en Draco. Un petit feulement s'échappa des lèvres du blond, surprenant les griffondor autour de lui. Le survivant fronça les sourcils. Les pupilles de Draco n'étaient que 2 fentes noires au milieux de l'argenté strié de doré de son iris. Draco semblait en colère, et c'était mauvais signe. Le brun déposa un petit baiser au coin des lèvres de son ami, choquant ainsi l'assistance mais ramenant le garçon à la raison.

Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver ainsi…. Draco…

… hum….

Les conversations fusèrent autour des 2 garçons, qui oublièrent du coup l'étrange préfet qui se leva et sortit de la salle, Lily dans ses bras.

Le premier cours de DCFM allait commencer. Les élèves avaient trouvé surprenante la salle. Les bureaux avaient disparu. A la place s'étendait une sorte de grand tapis sombre. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre : des tentures avaient été placées au fenêtres et empêchaient les rayons du soleil de s'infiltrer dans la grande pièce. Sur le bureau du professeur, au milieu d'étranges bocaux faisant ressembler la pièce au laboratoire du docteur Frankenstein, le chat roux fixait de ses grands yeux verts les élèves présents.

Hermione regardait avec intérêt la décoration lugubre. A ses côtés, Ron dormait à moitié, debout parmi les autres élèves. Lui, tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'araignées… Lavande faisait semblant d'avoir peur, pour le simple plaisir de se glisser dans les bras d'une Pansy ravie.

Tout ce petit monde chuchotait, intimidés par la pièce.

Un peu à l'écart, près d'une fenêtre condamnée, deux silhouettes s'étaient glissées l'une contre l'autre. L'incident de la veille avait fait réalisé à Harry que l'influence de la bête était encore très présente chez Draco. Le meilleur remède avait été de le bercer doucement, au calme de leur chambre. Pour le moment, le garçon s'était assit un peu en hauteur, le blond debout entre ses jambes, la tête de Draco reposant au creux de son ventre tandis qu'il lui passait doucement les doigts dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort qu'il avait apprit lorsque Hermione, lors d'un bref répit des combats, avait calmé ses angoisses comme cela.

Le professeur entra dans la pièce, et soudain, le silence se fit. Il souriait doucement, ses robes noires faisant ressortir ses yeux dorés et sa peau pâle. Il observa ses élèves, un à un, le visage impassible. Les griffondor et serpentard frissonnèrent tandis que les yeux brillant d'une étrange lueur les détaillait avec précision.

Bien. Veuillez poser vos sacs à l'entrée de la salle. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de livres ni de plumes. Pendant mes cours, seul la baguette et vos méninges seront utilisables. La théorie sera surtout abordée dans les devoirs que je vous donnerais à faire. Cette année, vous travaillerez par groupes de 2 sur 1 projet annuel. Mademoiselle Granger, veuillez baisser cette main, je n'aime pas être interrompu.

Hermione rougit, obéissant. Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle, bien vite réprimé par un geste impérieux du professeur.

Il suffit. Pendant ces heures, je vous demanderai une vigilance constante. Vous aurez affaire à de vraies créatures, et non à des livres inoffensifs. Je travaillerai en étroite collaboration avec mon collègue Rubeus Hagrid, et je ne veux aucun comportement stupide et inconsidéré. Bien. Je vous laisse choisir vos groupes. Une fois cela fait, je veux vous voir devant mon bureau, en rang par 2, pour vous attribuer votre… projet.

L'adolescent partit s'asseoir derrière l'immense bureau en chêne, la chatte venant devant lui. Souriant, il sembla aux élèves qu'il lui murmurait des paroles tout en la caressant doucement. Les élèves parlaient maintenant avec moins de retenue, se dispatchant en groupes de 2. Dans leur coin, Draco et Harry n'avaient pas bougé. Ils allaient le faire ensemble, de toutes les façons, ce stupide projet. Et Draco sentait, au fond de lui, une sorte de menace planer. Devenait il parano ?

Les élèves se virent attribuer des sujets tous plus étranges les uns que les autre. Hermione et Blaise avaient décidé de se mettre ensemble, au grand Dam de leurs 2 compagnons. Hermione prétextait qu'avec Ron, elle ne travaillerait pas, et Blaise était vexé de son manque de chance avec colin. Les 2 délaissés s'étaient ralliés…. Manque de bol, tout deux, arachnophobes déclarés, étaient tombés sur les Acromantula, que Ron avait déjà côtoyé en… seconde année. Ils allaient donc devoir les revoir…..

La classe était vide quand le professeur donna son dernier sujet à ses 2 élèves « fétiches ». Souriant, il leur tendit le papier.

Draco grogna :

« Vie et Mœurs des caraquins de Grande-Bretagne » … Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

Langage, monsieur Malefoy, langage.

Je vais vous en…

Draco.

Harry attrapa le bras du jeune homme qui se calma instantanément. Samaël sourit et murmura :

n'est ce pas mignon…. La princesse qui vient sauver son prince….

Draco lança un regard mauvais en direction du professeur qui eut un air angélique… Avant de se rappeler quelque chose. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses fines lèvres.

Oh, j'allais oublier… votre punition, messieurs…..

Les deux adolescents blanchirent. Ils avaient oublié… la tour d'astronomie…

Samaël sourit encore plus. Il s'amusait vraiment. Harry ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'a son père, il en était sûr maintenant. Une foule de souvenir emplirent sa mémoire tandis qu'une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit. Lily…. Son adorable lily…. Secouant la tête, il regarda Harry. Si ce n'est les cheveux noirs et l'étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair, c'était bien le sosie de sa Lily. Un grognement se fit entendre… ah, la possessivité des caraquins… Il sourit.

Je veux bien l'alléger, suivant les… hum… circonstances. Vous…. Humm…. Vous nettoierez les toilettes des filles du 2eme étage….

Oh non ! Pas mimi geignarde !

Oh… mauvais souvenirs, monsieur Potter ? Et bien…. Bon courage… je veux les voir briller ce soir. Oh… et pas de magie, bien entendu.

Le professeur sortit de la pièce vers l'arrière salle, laissant les 2 garçons. Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées, murmurant des « pourquoi ces toilettes, pourquoi là ? ». Il ne vit pas l'étrange regard que Draco posa sur le chat qui les regardait du bureau. Le blond connaissait ces yeux…. Il secoua la tête. Il devenait vraiment parano…

C'est rompu que les garçons s'assirent sur le lit du blond. Harry avait fermé les yeux, cherchant à oublier la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux : une mimi geignarde revêche, un Draco jaloux, un Samaël mort de rire les observant discrètement de la porte, et lui, trempé et fatigué, le « trophée » du combat entre un fantôme et un gremlin géant.

Le garçon soupira, ne se rendant pas compte du regard du « gagnant » posé sur lui. Son état était proche du champ de bataille. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, sa chemise blanche était humide et transparente à certains endroits, et relevée jusqu'au milieu de son ventre. Son pantalon taille basse révélait à moitié un tatouage à la base de sa hanche droite. Un beau dragon qui semblait se dérouler jusque…. Loin, très loin sous le pantalon. Draco rougit. Doucement, il laissa glisser un doigt, fasciné, sur l'étrange tatouage. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent brusquement, et Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Draco rougit encore plus. Harry semblait un peu effrayé et cela le blessa intérieurement. Il murmura.

Pardon…

Le petit brun lui sourit timidement. Prenant sa main, il la serra doucement.

C'est moi. Excuse moi d'avoir réagit brusquement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude…

…

Et puis, personne n'a jamais vu le petit… cadeau de Ron. Si Sirius le savait, il me tuerait .

Ah? Sirius… black?

C'est mon parrain, souviens toi… Il aurait une crise cardiaque, même si à mon âge, il faisait pire que moi…. Si tu savais tout ce que Rémus m'as raconté ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de la part de mon père et de Sirius !

Mon père et Sirius étaient amants. … et je crois bien que mon père était amoureux de Sirius… pas de maman….

Le garçon eut un petit sourire triste.

D'après Rémus, ma mère était LE trophée de mon père. Il l'adorait. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils aient été réellement amoureux… sur les photos, il y a tellement de bonheur…. Mais maman a toujours ce regard un peu triste… et mon père semble nous adorer, vraiment… mais ce n'était pas « ça »….

Draco prit le garçon dans ses bras. Doucement, il l'attira à lui. Il savait ce que ressentait le garçon, il sentait au fond de lui cette peur, la peur de reproduire la même chose, de ne pas pouvoir réussir là où ses propres parents avaient échoués. Le blond le berça tendrement, jusqu'à ce que tout deux s'endorment, épuisés par la journée de cours épuisante.

De l'autre côté des murs de pierre des cachots, dans les appartements du maître des potions, un adolescent aux cheveux noirs dormait profondément, les draps enroulés autour de sa taille nue. Son amant n'avait pas été très doux, de toutes les manières, il ne l'était jamais vraiment, mais là, il était épuisé. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration, bien faible.

Battant l'air de sa queue, le chat le regardait dormir. Aux côté du jeune homme, Severus semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il regardait Samaël dormir, si angélique. Qui imaginerait que le garçon cachait un terrible secret ? Qui pourrait savoir que la folie rongeait cet esprit autrefois si malicieux et pur ?

L'homme regarda le chat. Samaël l'avait appelé Lily. Comme si ce vulgaire matou pouvait ressembler à la défunte mère du morveux potter. Severus soupira. Oui, son amant était vraiment fou. Il ne s'était pas remit de ce soir de décembre, le jour où sa vie avait basculé. Pourtant, s'il pouvait se souvenir, Samaël n'avait rien laissé paraître…. Mais la perte de Lily….

Potter devait être au courant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que Samaël ne soit perdu à jamais.

Le chat sauta sur les genoux du professeur qui fut surpris. Jamais personne ne pouvait approcher le chat, normalement. Celui ci se frotta à lui, miaulant doucement. Severus soupira. Ce satané matou ressentait sa détresse. Il ne voulait pas perdre celui qui avait partagé sa douleur, sa vie et son lit pendant plus de 20 ans…. Trop de choses comptait pour lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Non. Samaël ne l'aimait pas. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Son unique amour était mort, il y a bien longtemps, déjà. A cause de lui, il s'était enfoncé dans les profondeurs de la magie noire. Pour lui, il avait fait les pires choses…. Puis, petit à petit, l'homme s'était transformé en un monstre hideux… inhumain. Et il était mort, en même temps que l'amour de Severus. Oui, Tom marvolo riddle était mort depuis bien longtemps déjà…

Mais Samaël avait toujours été là pour lui, depuis le premier jour dans le train de poudlard, Quand il l'avait protégé de ce stupide Black…. Et de Potter. Ils étaient amis. Puis, ils étaient devenus amants… quand Lily avait accepté de sortir avec cet autre abruti de Potter. Il se souvenait du regard de son ami, quand il les avait vu ensemble, au bord du lac…

Et puis il y eut les mangemorts. Si Severus avait reçu, comme les autres, la marque des ténèbres, Samaël, lui, avec son joli minois et ses talents d'acteurs était devenu la « putain du roi ». L'immense tatouage dans son dos, représentant la tête de mort et le serpent qui sortait de sa bouche, tel une langue, était son passeport. Certes, il l'avait envié, il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place…. Pourtant, malgré tout, ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés, se raccrochant à eux-même, se soutenant pour ne pas sombrer…. Et même après la première chute du lord noir, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés.

Il se souvenait, aussi… Le jour de la mort des Potter… Samaël était devenu blanc. Il l'avait vu quitter la pièce, s'enfuir loin, très loin.

Quand l'homme était revenu, un superbe chat roux dans les bras, il souriait étrangement. C'est là que Severus vit pour la première fois la folie dans les yeux de son ami. Ce reflet étrange de son regard, comme une fêlure sur ce beau visage. Il sut que désormais, rien ne serait plus pareil…


	10. chapter 9 trois quarts

**Notes de l'auteur**

**Chapitre 9 3/4**

(Sans e a auteur, je trouve ça dégradant pour l'élitisme littéraire… Pourquoi on aurait besoin de mettre ces mots au féminin alors que les hommes sont les conquérants de la langue française ??? einh ? Pourquoi ????) (Ceci est une plaisanterie…)

Mes chères lecteur/trices,

(Oui, je met ce mot au féminin pluriel o ma crise de machisme est passée)

Je vous annonce officiellement que je reposte des chapitres de Slave of Love o

Je vous remercie immensément de ne pas avoir perdu espoir d'un jour suivre les aventures de nos chers persos plus que OOC o je suppose que la suite va être un peu plus noire que le début einh, mais bon, on essaye de se renouveler c'est mieux, non ?

Aussi, s'il vous plait, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir reviewer afin de me faire parvenir vos avis. C'est très important pour moi de savoir, aussi, veuillez prendre en compte mon appel à l'aide (mouarf j'ai l'air si désespérée ???? Oo )

Je m'engage en retour à vous écrire fidèlement des réponses (chose que je n'ai jamais fait jusqu' à présent, ouuuuh le(a) vilain(e) auteuR )

Voila voila, merci d'avoir bien voulu lire ce pitit message

Voila la suite !!!!

Nyanf


	11. Le prince heureux

_**Slave of Love chapitre 10**_

Il se souvenait, aussi… Le jour de la mort des Potter… Samaël était devenu blanc. Il l' avait vu quitter la pièce, s'enfuir loin, très loin.

Quand l'homme était revenu, un superbe chat roux dans les bras, il souriait étrangement. C'est là que Severus vit pour la première fois la folie dans les yeux de son ami. Ce reflet étrange de son regard, comme une fêlure sur ce beau visage. Il sut que désormais, rien ne serait plus pareil…

Chapitre 10 Le prince heureux 

Gabrielle était allongée sur son lit. La jeune femme souriait dans son sommeil, tandis que la douce brise d'automne agitaient presque tendrement une boucle rousse. Sa longue robe verte corsetée était à moitié défaite, pour lui permettre de respirer. On pouvait voir sa gorge pâle se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

A côté d'elle était ouvert un livre de magie blanche, au chapitre des filtres d'amour. Un petit rire se fit entendre. Assit sur la margelle du balcon, un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années, en robe de sorcier noire, regardait la jeune fille. La peau pâle de son visage était rougie. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans les quartiers de son maître, et encore moins dans ceux de la fille de ce dernier. Il se surprit à s'émerveiller devant le jeune femme endormie. Celle ci bougea dans son sommeil. Peter se leva et se cacha derrière un pilier, l'observant se lever pour aller fermer la fenêtre. Non ! il ne fallait pas ! il allait être enfermé à l'intérieur ! Il fit un pas vers la sortie.

Oh ! mais vous êtes….

Je peux tout expliquer !

La jeune fille le regarda avec stupéfaction. Un homme dans ses quartiers ?! … Elle allait crier quand l'air désespéré du garçon l'en empêcha… et puis… elle le connaissait….

Mais ! vous êtes… Un assistant de mon père ! Vous êtes Peter !

…o…ou…oui….

Que faites vous ici ?

Ne le dites à personne…. Je… j'étais…. Je…. J'ai vu le plus bel oiseau que je n'avais jamais vu…et je l'ai suivi… jusque sur votre balcon….

Ah ?… quel genre d'oiseau ?

Un superbe.. je dirais… au plumage le plus rouge….

Ah ?… et….. ?

…. A la voix la plus merveilleuse….

La jeune fille se mit à sourire. Ce garçon n'était il pas en train de la… séduire ? Peter était perdu dans la contemplation de sa maîtresse. Il soupira.

Avec les yeux les plus verts….

Quel étrange oiseau…. Quel peut il être ?

La jeune fille rougissait à présent. Peter s'était rapproché, lui baisant la main.

Sûrement le plus beau de tous les phœnix, madame… Dans une cage bien dorée… Malheureusement pour moi, je ne peux que le regarder….

.. oh… que… que diriez vous…. De revoir cet oiseau ?

hélas, madame, je ne sais où je puis le rencontrer….

J'ai ouïe dire d'un immense parc où il pourrait fort bien se trouver, à l'heure où le soleil touche la pointe des arbres….

En êtes vous sûre ?

Certaine, monsieur. Il sera près du bassin aux cygnes noirs, là où il passe habituellement ses après midis… Mais pour le moment, il me semble que les leçons de mon père vont bientôt reprendre…

votr… Par la barbe de Merlin !!!! Les cours ! Je suis en retard !

Filez, monsieur… et… que ce baiser vous porte chance !

la jeune fille l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le faire sortir, encore rougissant et ébahit. Gabrielle, la fille de son maître, la femme qu'il chérissait depuis de longs mois en secret, venait de lui témoigner son affection. Mieux encore ! elle lui avait accordé une rencontre ! Le garçon partis vers l'aile ouest en sifflotant, un grand sourire s'étendant sur son visage.

Harry se réveilla doucement. Ses draps s'étaient enroulés autour de lui et l'étouffait à moitié. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas crié et que, de l'autre côté de l'appartement, Draco ne l'avait pas entendu. Il soupira. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire… Le sang, la peur, la trahison…. L'amour brisé…. Le désespoir… Tout ce qu'il venait de ressentir… c'était tellement réel….

Il sortit du grand lit, ses petits pieds faisant un bruit mat sur le sol de pierre. Il descendit les escaliers de sa chambre, entrouvrant la porte de celle de Draco. Sur la pointe des pieds, il gravit les marches le séparant de la petite chambre circulaire. En silence, il monta sur le grand lit, se glissant sous les couvertures et se lovant contre le corps à ses côtés.

Draco s'était réveillé en même temps qu' Harrry. Il avait ressenti sa peur, mais n'avait pas bougé en entendant le garçon ouvrir sa porte. Il sourit doucement, l'attirant contre lui, dans une étreinte timide mais rassurante. Le petit brun murmura, surprit :

Tu ne dors pas, Draco ?

Me suis réveillé en même temps que toi …

… pardon…

Un problème ?

j'ai fait un cauchemar….

Draco avait entendu parler des terribles cauchemars du survivant. Hermione le lui avait expliqué dans ses longues lettres et le Daily Prophet avait fait le reste. Il resserra son étreinte, caressant les boucles brunes.

… je crois…. Que c'était… ce qui est arrivé à Peter… Un souvenir…

Peter ? le peter… Peter ?

l'amoureux de Gabrielle… oui…. Je…. J'ai rêvé de….

De ?

… Sa mort…

Le brun frissonna. Il revoyait la scène avec netteté. La clairière était sombre. La nuit semblait être tombée depuis longtemps. Des torches balayaient le bois… une battue. Il pouvait entendre les chiens et le cor sonner ça et là.

Peur… Sang… douleur… 

La bête avait été touchée à l'épaule et perdait du sang. ça et là, sa peau était parsemée des égratignures faites par les fourrés qu'elle traversait. Elle poussa un cri rauque.

Mal…si mal…peur… colère… 

La bête se retrouva dans la clairière. Devant elle, des filets ! elle était prise au piège ! elle se retourna. Les chiens l'avaient rejointe. Rageusement, elle se jeta sur eux. Ils n'eurent aucune chance. Les crocs mordirent, les griffes fendirent l'air.

Douleur… sang…encore…plus… tuer… 

La bête les massacra jusqu'au dernier. Les sorciers étaient autour d'elle, elle les sentait se rapprocher…

Soudain, une odeur la fit s'arrêter.

Sa compagne… amour… ,peur… terreur… 

La bête se retourna. La jeune fille s'était figée, en chemise de nuit. Ses pieds nus étaient ensanglantés. Elle pleurait, ses yeux révulsés par la terreur.

La bête fit un pas.

La jeune fille recula.

La bête s'avança encore.

La jeune fille trébucha, tombant en arrière. Elle poussa un cri de terreur.

Peur… douleur… trahison… 

…pe….peter… ?

la bête poussa un feulement désespéré. Elle s'avança encore. La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul, terrorisée.

noon ! laisse la !

Un homme, vêtu de noir, venait d'entrer dans la clairière. Levant son épée, il traversa le ventre de la bête, qui hurla de douleur. Se retournant, elle envoya valser l'homme à terre, avant de retourner ses yeux jaunes sur la jeune femme… jaune ? non… des prunelles grises emplies de tristesse regardaient à présent la sorcière. Celle ci frémit.

Trahison… amour perdu… Gabrielle… 

Les yeux se fermèrent, tandis que le corps sans vie de la bête s'effondrait lourdement aux pieds de la jeune femme.

Harry enfoui son visage contre la poitrine de son compagnon, étouffant un sanglot silencieux. Doucement, jusqu'à l'aube, le caraquin le bercerait, bien longtemps après qu'il ne se soit endormis même…

Gabrielle regardait le couple s'activer devant elle. Harry semblait préoccupé. Draco avait des cernes sous les yeux. Tous deux ne parlaient pas, mais la jeune femme pouvait sentir la nervosité du plus petit. Draco semblait aussi s'en apercevoir, car elle pouvait voir leurs mains, leurs corps, se frôler beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Elle attendit que le brun monte chercher son sac pour appeler le blond.

Draco ? Que ce passe t il ?

… Harry à rêvé… de Peter.

… un rêve ? …

Il semblerait que ce soit plutôt… un souvenir du passé…. Il a vue la mort de… peter. Et vous. Il vous à vue, dans ce rêve.

…. Un…. Rêve ? …Harry… Peter… je….

Les yeux verts se perlèrent de larmes. Le garçon s'approcha de la toile.

Gabrielle… comment êtes vous… arrivée là ? Dans ce tableau ?

…je…. Je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que Harry. J'étais jeune… plus jeune que lui… j'avais à peine 15 ans. Peter allait en avoir 17… Je…je n'ai pas pu… j'ai eu peur… de sa véritable forme… Je me suis enfuie, le soir où il avait le plus besoin de moi… j' ai couru à travers les bois, sans savoir où aller… La… le caraquin… Peter… les hommes ont organisé une battue. Il était perdu… je…. Je l'ai suivie, mais c'était trop tard… il ne pouvait plus être humain… je .. dans la clairière… j' étais effrayée… j'ai hurlé… ils… ils l'ont tué devant moi… à mes pieds…. Je….

Le silence s'installa. Doucement, Draco caressa le tableau, là où la joue était humide de larmes. Il murmura :

et ensuite ?

… ensuite… tout est flou… je… je ne me souviens plus trop… je… je crois que je suis devenue folle… je ne voulais plus m'alimenter… je ne parlais plus à personne, je ne sortais plus de mon lit, je n'arrivais même pas à dormir… un soir… je… j'ai subtilisé la dague empoisonnée de mon père…. Je me suis tranché la gorge… Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans ce tableau… morte, pour ainsi dire… et vivante, malgré tout…

Harry avait entendu l'échange. Silencieusement, il entoura la taille du blond, posant son visage entre ses omoplates. Soupirant, ils restèrent tout trois un long moment ainsi, sans rien dire, yeux clos. La jeune fille murmura un petit « merci » avant de s'allonger sur une étrange plaque de marbre couverte de lierre, l'air las. Elle ferma les yeux, son visage reflétant la tristesse, mais aussi le soulagement dû aux larmes.

Les 2 garçons s'éloignèrent en silence, se serrant l'un contre, et prirent le chemin des cours.

Le professeur de DCFM sifflotait gaiement dans la salle de bain du terrible maître des potions. Il était heureux. Il avait cours seulement la matinée. L'après midi serait occupé dans la forêt interdite, à ramasser des méchantes bêbêtes pour son cours du lendemain en compagnie de Hagrid… Une après midi de chasse…. Il rapporterait peut être à Lily une belle souris-garou géante, comme elle les aimait, bien juteuses… Peut être même plusieurs pixies…

Bref, c'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait en perspective pour Samael, qui sourit d'un air prédateur à son reflet.

Severus grogna. Pourquoi se lever ? pourquoi si tôt ? ….il regarda le réveil matin… mardi. Nan…. Pas mardi…. Pas les Griffondors en double potions dès 8 heures… Un gémissement étouffé sortit de la couette sous laquelle l'homme venait de disparaître. Samaël se mit à rire. Sautant sur le lit, il plongea sous les draps.

Debout, petit Sévy…

Je refuse. Pas aujourd'hui.

et pourquoi donc, monsieur ronchon ?

Griffondors. 2 heures. La classe de Potter…

Le petit brun laissa échapper un petit rire.

Je compatis… mais à la guerre comme à la guerre ! allez ! debout !

Nan !

tu veux jouer à ça ? d'accord…

L' adolescent se mit à le chatouiller. L'homme se tortilla dans tout les sens, avant d'abandonner, à bout de souffle.

Je me rend, ok, d'accord….

… c'est bien, ça… cela mérite une récompense…. N'est ce pas… ?

…

… sourire approchez, Mister Snape… Il reste bien une heure avant le début des cours…

Oui, décidément, pour Samaël, s'était un bon début de journée qui s'annonçait…

Colin regardait les photos qu'il avait pris alors que Blaise ne faisait pas attention… Dieu, qu'il était beau… Le garçon se mit à soupirer, rangeant les clichés dans le petit recueil de cuir rouge qu'il gardait précieusement sous son oreiller… Si jamais son colocataire le voyait… Il avait honte, rien que d'y penser… Envahir comme cela l'intimité de son ex-ennemi… Si cela se trouvait, il avait même une petite amie. Colin repoussa un second soupir. Blaise était si secret… Ils passaient des heures dans le silence, se croisant dans la petite pièce sans jamais échanger un mot. Le soir, Colin se couchait très tôt, ne voulant pas que Blaise le voit en pyjama… Il avait tellement honte de son corps trop maigre, de sa maladresse, de son visage constellé de taches de rousseurs et, de temps en temps, de boutons. Quand il mangeait du chocolat, par exemple. Il ne voulait pas que ce serpentard, au corps si parfait, à la peau couleur de miel, aux magnifiques yeux verts pailletés d'orange, le voit. Il était si…insignifiant… ridicule… si… vulgaire… Blaise, au contraire, était inaccessible… comme un prince…

Le garçon soupira une 3eme fois. Doucement, il embrassa une photo, et ferma son album. Il ne voulait pas se lever… Pas ce matin… D'habitude, il était toujours le premier près, ne voulant pas que Blaise le voit au saut du lit. Mais là… non… il était trop fatigué… il referma les yeux, et, en un dernier soupir, se rendormit.

Blaise se leva en retard. D'habitude, il se réveillait au bruit de l'eau de la douche… mais là… elle n'avait pas coulé… quel heure pouvait il bien être ? Regardant sa montre, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il n'avait que 10 min pour aller en cours ! Vite, il sauta du lit… pour trouver la chambre sombre. Colin ne s'était donc pas levé ? Il entrebâilla un rideau, regardant à l'intérieur. Son ange dormait. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de blaise. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si détendu. Quand il était réveillé, colin semblait toujours en alerte, comme un gibier aux abois. Mais là, serrant contre lui son polochon, le garçon était adorable. Certes, il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « beau gosse ». Le garçon était trop fin, presque fragile. Il n'avait pas beaucoup grandit depuis sa 2eme année. Mais son visage avait un petit quelque chose, un charme qui le rendait beau à sa manière. On eût dit une de ces fées qui décoraient le salon particulier de sa mère, le soir. Les grands yeux noisettes pétillaient de malice sous les cheveux blond cendré qui généralement les cachaient à moitié. Doucement, Blaise caressa du bout des doigts la joue rose. Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut.

Blaise ?!

Euh…. Il est l'heure ! on est en retard ! je viens de me réveiller…et… je… je me suis permis de regarder…et je…

on est en retard ???

On a… 5mins pour être en classe !

Meeeeercredi !

Non, on est mardi…. Enfin, dépêchons nous !

Les deux garçons, oubliant leur gène respective, coururent chacun de leur côté, affolés.

C'est une honte ! C'est scandaleux, professeur !

Allons, Minerva…. Ce n'est pas si grave que cela…

45 mins de retard ! En 65 ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu cela !

… voyons….. il y a peut être une expli…

Justement, il y en a une ! rouge

Ah ?

Professeur Dumbledore…. Monsieur…. C'est intolérable ! Soit, Severus n'as jamais causé quoi que ce soit, à par peut être le départ précipité de miss Peabblecoat il y a 12 ans et l'empoisonnement des griffondors quand il était en 3eme année, mais quand même ! Faire….ce… ce… genre de chose….. à 8 heures du matin ! C'est….

C'est ma foi fort endurant de la part de ce pauvre Severus…

Mais là n'est pas la question ! Ils étaient EN RETARD !

…. Ma foi… cela n'a pas trop dérangé les élèves…. Non ?

Non, bien sûr, vous pensez… mais quand même !

Alors, l'affaire est réglée. Merci, Minerva. Vous pouvez retourner à vos cours… vous aussi êtes en retard… vous ne voudriez pas déchaîner les rumeurs… vous non plus…

Oh mon dieu ! rouge , s'enfuit en courant

Pour Albus aussi, c'était décidément une bonne matinée. Ricanant, il reprit son occupation… tiens…. Il semblait que 2 élèves traînaient dans les vestiaires déserts de Quidditch… Cela semblait intéressant….

Tu te rends comptes ! ¾ d'heure ! C'était le meilleur cours de potions de toute ma vie !

Et vous avez vu la tête du prof de DCFM ? Il est RAVI.

Huhuhu… et sa démarche aussi, est ravie…

Ron !!!

Ayyyeuh ! t'es pas obligée de me taper !

On ne parle pas de ses professeurs comme cela !

…. J'ai pris des photos…

C'est vrai ?!? Envoie !

Ginny !

Les rumeurs circulaient vite à Poudlard. Les photos aussi, d'ailleurs. Luna Lovegood, Ginny et Colin s'étaient assemblés pour former un journal non officiel des potins de Poudlard ( la JNOPO pour les intimes) appelé sobrement **les dessous de Poudlard ou Dumbledore en slip** (enfin… la dernière partie était orale… ) Et la rubrique de ce mois ci promettait pleins de potins croustillants….

Blaise attendait devant la chambre noire. Cela faisait 2 heures que le petit groupe de journaliste était entré… et il commençait à perdre patience. Il avait tout fait : des bulles de chouime goume, un truc moldu donné par Hermione (sans sucre, bien sûr… ses parents dentistes ne l'auraient pas accepté autrement), le décompte des toiles d'araignées au plafond, le recensement des puces du chaton de Ginny… Il avait même pensé un instant à faire ses devoirs !

Il fut récompensé pour sa patience quand les 3 ados sortirent. Colin fut surpris.

Blaise ? Qu'est ce que…

Je t'attendais…

Mais…

T'inquiètes. Bon, tu viens ? Faut passer à la chambre pour poser nos sacs. Nous attendez pas les filles. Bye.

Colin regarda le garçon, des étoiles dans les yeux… Il était si… cool… si sûr de lui… si… princier… Il trottait à ses côtés, ignorant l'air entendu des 2 jeunes filles qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents… avant de partir, main dans la main, vers leur chambre… Elles aussi avaient à faire…

Blaise avait tout préparé pour que ce soit parfait. Le repas dans la chambre… l'ambiance feutrée… le plan séduction était en place. Il en avait marre de ce petit jeu de chat et souris avec son colocataire. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout…. Et ses amis l'avaient aidé. Tout d'abord, les plats que le garçon préférait. En fond, sa musique fétiche, douce, comme un murmure. Puis, il avait demandé à tous de déserter cette partie de la tour, et de ne pas les chercher… Bien sûr, tout le monde était dans le coup. Et Ginny la première. Elle avait endormis la méfiance naturelle du blondinet, l'entraînant dans une folle poursuite du postérieur du professeur de DCFM.

Pour le moment, ils étaient devant la porte. Blaise s'arrêta :

Tu as confiance en moi ?

Einh ?

Tu as confiance en moi ?

… je… oui….

Alors ferme les yeux…

Oo … bi…bien…

Aies confiance…

Blaise déposa un petit baiser sur la tempe du arçon qui rougit, yeux clos. Que ce passait il ? A quoi jouait Blaise ? Pourquoi lui poser de telles questions ? Surtout…. Pourquoi un geste tendre ? si… intime ? Le garçon frissonna, complètement chaviré par le comportement de son « prince ».Blaise sourit. Prenant la main de son cadet, il le guida jusqu'à leur chambre, l'asseyant sur une chaise.

Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

Pas encore. Attends.

Blaise ferma les rideaux, créant une ambiance feutrée. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma les bougies qui parsemaient la pièce. Souriant, content de son résultat, il s'assit en face de son colocataire, servant magiquement une coupe de champagne au garçon.

Tu peux, maintenant.

qu'est ce que…. Oh….

Le garçon piqua un fard monstre. Que voulait dire tout cela ? ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague, depuis que la rivalité s'était effacée entre les 2 maisons…. Mais alors ?

Blaise lui sourit gentiment. Pas un de ses sourires Serpentard. Non. un vrai sourire, un peu fragile, un de ceux qu'il ne fait jamais en public… Ceux sur les photos, quand il ne sait pas qu'on le prend… Colin rougit, répondant timidement au sourire.

c'est… c'est en quelle occasion ?

Un moment entre toi et moi… Nous n'en avons jamais…

oh…eeeerrr….

Champagne ?

qu'est ce que c'est ?

Un vin français. La meilleure cuvée de mon père. Il provient directement des caves de notre château en France. C'est très bon…

oh…. Oh ! Ca pétille !

rire Tu aimes ?

J'adore ! …

Les 2 garçons se mirent à parler plus librement, tandis que Dobby, mit lui aussi dans la combine, apportait les plats. La soirée passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne se rende compte du temps qui s'écoulait. Un dernier verre de vin dans les mains, les deux garçon s'assirent sur le lit de Blaise, confortablement calés contre les coussins du « prince », continuant de rire.

Blaise s'arrêta le premier, regardant avec intensité le petit blond qui riait. Celui ci ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite.

Colin… ?

…O..oui ?

…tu sais…. Si j'ai organisé ce dîner….

O…ou..oui ?

je voulais te demander….

Blaise….

Le jeune homme se pencha sur le plus jeune, capturant ses lèvres avec douceur. C'était juste un baiser pur, un frôlement de lèvres, mais un frisson les parcourus. Grisés par le vin, par les sentiments qui surgissaient, les deux garçons pressèrent un peu plus leurs lèvres. Doucement, Blaise passa sa langue sur les lèvres entrouvertes de colin, quémandant l'entrée. Le garçon soupira doucement, l'autorisant à approfondir le baiser. Tendrement, avec l'hésitations d'enfants découvrant les plaisirs, il se goûtèrent, liant leurs langues. Bouche à bouche, cœur à corps, ils tremblaient tout deux, n'osant pas briser ce moment magique. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le fond musical d'une valse de chopin. Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Doucement, Blaise caressa la joue du jeune griffondor qui rougissait légèrement.

… veux tu… de moi, colin ? Pas comme d'un simple colocataire… comme d'un…

Shhh…..

Le plus jeune déposa un petit baiser au coin des lèvres du jeune homme, souriant timidement.

oui… bien sûr…

Blaise regardait le garçon qui dormait dans le lit à ses côtés. Ils les avaient rapprochés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés. L'enfant dormait à poing fermés, son polochon dans les bras. Blaise sourit doucement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était pleinement heureux.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 10 


	12. Paternité

**Slave of Love Chapitre 11: **

Blaise regardait le garçon qui dormait dans le lit à ses côtés. Ils les avaient rapprochés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés. L'enfant dormait à poing fermés, son polochon dans les bras. Blaise sourit doucement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était pleinement heureux.

**Chapitre 11 : Paternité**

Le trimestre s' écoulait tranquillement pour Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas eu d'incident notable depuis l'étonnement de l'annonce du couple Blaise-Colin avait été faite, en plain hall, par les 2 concernés. Colin avait viré pivoine, mais le serpentard n'avait pas fléchi et le professeur Mc Gonagall était tombée dans les pommes…

La première neige allait tomber bientôt, Draco pouvait le sentir dans l'air froid et sec. Le ciel bas et lourd pesait comme un couvercle, écrasant les joueurs de Quidditch qui virevoltaient, tel des fétu de pailles ballottés par les vents du Nord. Il soupira, ne pouvant que regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux ; Il avait été retiré de l'équipe à cause de ses « particularités » et de l'irascibilité du caraquin en lui.

Il devait encore apprendre à se contrôler, même si Harry avait trouvé quelque chose de radical…

Flash back 

Ron commençait à sérieusement l'énerver, avec ses blagues lourdes et ses remarques piquantes à l'intention de Draco. Non pas qu'elles étaient réellement méchantes, mais…. C'était ron, et le wease… weasley n'avait pas énormément évolué dans sa tête… Il était carrément primaire, oui !!! Draco sentait ses nerfs se tendre, et l'envie de faire taire pour de bon cette nuisance sonore et visuelle (non mais c'est vrai ! qui pouvait supporter un orange comme celui des cheveux du jeune homme !!!)… ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat jaune, et ses crocs luirent… oui… c'était une bonne idée….

Ron ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il était en danger…. Mais quand il vit Draco foncer sur lui, il sût qu'il devait peut être se taire…

Ron ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact qui allait sûrement lui être fatal….

DRACO !!!!!!!!! Couché !

Le garçon s'écrasa face contre terre, comme attiré par un aimant. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, regardant à l'origine du cri.

Harry et Hermione avaient levé les yeux à temps, pour voir un Draco enragé se ruer sur un Ron paralysé. Hermione avait poussé un cri, épouvantée. Harry avait lui, hurlé de toutes ses forces la seule chose qui lui passait par la tête ; Rémus l'utilisait comme blague pour empêcher Sirius de continuer, quand il l'énervait, et l'animagus obéissait toujours… aussi, c'était par pur réflexe que le petit brun avait poussé le cri en direction de Draco : Quelle n'avait était sa surprise en voyant le cruel serpentard s'écraser face contre terre, visiblement arrêté par une force magique inconnue.

Les deux garçon échangèrent un regard, Draco furieux et Harry surpris. Puis la compréhension alluma les yeux du Caraquin…. Le lien entre Harry et lui était actif… il étouffa un grognement, sachant que désormais, il n'était plus tout à fait maître de ses gestes…. Zut, s'il n'était même plus capable de tuer ses nuisances tranquillement….

**End flash-back**

Bref. Toujours était il que Draco était victime d'une discrimination. une grosse discrimination, l'énervant au plus haut point. Il sentait qu'il n'était plus considéré comme un sang-pur, mais plutôt comme un vulgaire animal. Non pas qu'il se plaignait d'avoir d'étranges pouvoir magiques, le rendant supérieur en bien des points à ses maudits camarades, mais quand même ! Un animal, lui, le grand (beau et intelligent, richissime héritier de la fortune de la plus vieille famille de purs sangs d'Angleterre et pays de Galles réunis) Malefoy ! Hermione lui avait même inspecté les dents, comme un vulgaire canasson ! Non mais ! … Il est vrai qu'il avait eu sa revanche… Après tout, elle avait du aller se faire poser 4 points de sutures… une mauvaise morsure, c'était si vite arrivé… héhéhé…

Harry arriva derrière lui, il pouvait entendre ses pas léger dans l'herbe, et son odeur enivrante l'envelopper progressivement. Il soupira de contentement, se retournant pour l' accueillir. Harry et lui devenait peu à peu proches, mais leurs relation n'avançait absolument pas, au grand détriment de Draco. Harry venait de temps en temps se glisser dans son lit, cherchant un peu de réconfort, après un cauchemar. Car malgré le fait que le méchant moldy-voldy ait été rayé de la carte, son lien avec Harry l'avait affecté plus que quiconque puisse imaginer. Draco était le seul à savoir que le survivant souffrait encore de la dernière bataille… Mais là n'était pas le problème.

Certes, ils étaient attentifs l'un envers l'autre, et malgré les nuits passées dans le même lit, si Draco avait le malheur d'approcher Harry d'un peu près, d'attraper sa main ou d'esquisser le désir de l'embrasser, le garçon s'échappait de son étreinte, l'air apeuré, laissant le caraquin perplexe quand on savait que parfois, c'était Harry qui lui volait un baiser… Il fallait attendre Et c'était vraiment ennuyeux pour Draco…. Vraiment. Surtout pour ses instincts de caraquin, la bête réclamant le petit brun de tout son corps et de toute son âme (sauf que la partie corporelle se voyait tout de même plus chez Draco qui tentait désespérément de le cacher par des capes amples et autres stratagèmes…)

Il sourit tendrement au petit brun, qui, vêtu de ses robes rouges de Quidditch avait vraiment de l'allure. Harry lui retourna son sourire, enlevant ses gants de cuir. Ses joues avaient été rougies par le vent et des mèches folles sortaient de sa longue tresse qu'il avait repoussé négligemment dans son dos.

Drake ! tu es venu me chercher ??

actuellement, je pensais plutôt à espionner les lionceaux pour vendre leurs tactiques à l'équipe la plus offrant…

Le garçon se mit à rire doucement, se rapprochant de Draco qui, au fin fond de sa conscience, jubilait : il faisait rire son compagnon !

Harry tendit son balais au jeune homme, commençant à libérer ses cheveux du joug de l'élastique revêche, tout en marchant d'un pas décidé vers les vestiaires.

Où va t on ?

Aux douches. Je dois me laver, et 'ai la flemme d'aller jusqu'à la chambre…

Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement : Aux douches ? et Harry ne disait rien quand à sa présence. Que devait il faire ? Attendre… ou… ?

Harry ouvrit la porte de la bâtisse, y pénétrant sans jeter un regard au serpentard. Il était trop préoccupé à lui tenir une conversation animée sur les pronostiques du prochain match qui opposerait Griffondor à Serdaigle.

Draco émit un raclement de gorge un peu gêné quand ils se retrouvèrent devant les affaires d'harry. Celui ci releva la tête, l'air un peu surpris.

Doucement, le Serpentard caressa du bout des doigts la joue du petit brun, avant de les glisser sous son menton et d'agilement dénouer la cravate rouge et or.

« Drake ? …Q… qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je t'aide à aller prendre ta douche, visiblement…

Oh…

Le garçon avait simplement répondu un « Oh », et sa bouche s'était formée en bouton de rose, si rouge sur sa peau pâle. Alors Draco se surprit à sourire, et ses yeux d'argent eurent un éclat doré. Lentement, très lentement, comme si le temps s'était arrêté un instant, C'était les mains de Draco, le souffle de Draco sur la peau du griffondor. Tous deux étaient silencieux, le bruissement seul des vêtements tombant sur le sol froid des vestiaires troublant leur face à face.

Draco retint son souffle. La frêle silhouette dénuée de tout ornement hormis les boucles brunes cascadant sur ses épaules le regardait, joues à peine rougies par l'embarras ou une quelconque pudeur.

Doucement, tout doucement, le jeune garçon se mit sur la pointe des pieds, déposant ses lèvres sur la bouche du blond, timide mais résolu. Ses longs doigts s'attardèrent sur les boutons de chemise du Serpentard, avant de finir par les arracher, impatient. Il lança la chemise au loin, regardant le blond de ses prunelles émeraudes où brûlait une étrange flamme.

Il reposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme, entrouvrant les siennes pour laisser passer une langue timide. Celle ci caressa doucement les lèvres du Serpentard, quémandant l'accès. Le jeune homme accueillit la demande, approfondissant leur baiser.

Ses mains caressaient la peau pâle du brun, tandis que le garçon entreprenait de le dévêtir à son tour.

Draco le regarda, impressionné par le geste du brun. Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur le visage innocent du garçon qui eut un petit sourire.

« Draco… tes yeux sont dorés… »

Le blond s'écarta du brun, grommelant contre ses instincts. Harry le prit par la main, souriant encore plus. Il l'entraîna vers la douche, ouvrant les robinets. L'eau ruissela sur leurs corps, tandis que Harry s'approchait du blond, se collant contre lui. Draco tressaillit, encore plus surpris par le comportement du brun.

Harry… Ca va?

mmh… moui…

Le garçon se mit à ronronner, laissant ses doigts caresser le torse du blond ; Celui ci, surpris pris le visage du garçon en coupe, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres offertes.

t'es sûr ? … T'as pas l'air…

J'ai pas l'air quoi ?

Et bien… normal…

Normal ? Je ne suis pas normal ?

Harry le repoussa durement. Son visage était rouge de colère. Il tapa du pied.

Mais… Harry…

Je n'ai pas l'air normal ? Répéta t il, encore plus en colère.

Le garçon se mit sur la pointe des pieds, poussant le blond contre le mur. Ses yeux émeraude se remplirent de larmes, tandis que ses lèvres tremblaient.

Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ?! Tu ne veux plus de moi ?!

Mais…

Tu as du culot, Draco Malefoy ! Alors que je m'offre à toi de mon plein gré, tu me repousses ? Je ne suis plus à ton goût peut-être ?! Est ce que c'est parce que j'ai grossit ? Parce que je suis trop timide ? Ou parce que je suis moche, peut-être ?!

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en grand : Qu'avait Harry pour se conduire de cette manière ? Lui si calme, si doux d'habitude…

Il laissa tomber son regard de nouveau sur argenté sur le corps du survivant. C'est vrai que ce mois si avait été étrange… Surtout depuis que Harry mangeait d'étranges choses, à tous moments de la journée.

Diable, il l'avait même surpris dégustant une brandade de morue froide avec des framboises, l'autre soir !

Il observa les courbes de ce corps si fin, du ventre d'habitude si plat qui maintenant s'était légèrement arrondi… Et son odeur ! Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention… l'odeur de Harry s'était enrichie, devenant plus sucrée, plus… S'apercevant que le garçon pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps, il le sera contre lui en soupirant.

« Bien sûr que non… Harry… Idiot…

Une nouvelle crise de larmes prévint Draco que traiter Harry d'idiot n'était pas la meilleure solution pour le calmer, aussi le blond coupa-t-il les sanglots du jeune homme. Le baiser fut radical pour le petit brun qui cessa aussitôt de pleurer.

Tu m'aimes quand même ?

Bien sûr… Harry, depuis combien de temps…. Depuis combien de temps te comportes tu comme cela ? Je veux dire… la nourriture… les sautes d'humeur… le…

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Répond à ma question…

…. Je ne sais pas moi…. Deux… trois semaines… pas longtemps, quoi… Pourquoi ? Et arrête avec ces questions, c'est énervant, à la fin.

Le grand blond sembla gêné. Attirant le garçon à lui, il l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Les dates coïncidaient… Les symptômes aussi. Sans compter l'odeur de Harry… Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Je crois que tu es enceint, Harry…

Snape grommelait à présent. Il détestait être déranger, et encore plus, il détestait être déranger en pleine période de « câlins » avec son professeur de DCFM préféré. Mais là, il pouvait dire qu'il avait été surpris.

Le frappement incessant d'un poing contre sa porte l'avait tiré – d'assez mauvais poil d'ailleurs- de la couche commune aux deux Serpentards. Il avait ouvert pour hurler et s'était tout de suite tût, abasourdi par le spectacle devant lui : 1 Draco Malefoy ruisselant, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un peignoir, tenant dans ses bras un Harry Potter inconscient et tout aussi dévêtu.

Sans perdre le temps de demander, le Serpentard était entré, déposant Harry sur le sofa et regardant le professeur de Potions, l'air un peu perdu.

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd et chargé de sens, avant d'être brisé par les cris d'un chat au pelage fauve, qui s'était approché du garçon. Le miaulement arracha Draco de sa transe. Il s'approcha du garçon inconscient, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en lui caressant doucement la joue. Il expliqua à son parrain ce qui venait de se passer, ses doutes et l'issue de l'échange entre Harry et lui. A la fin du récit, Severus Snape, qui venait de recevoir un coup dans sa profonde nature de professeur je-sais-tout, leva les yeux d'un air désespéré et perdu vers son collègue qui avait observé la scène depuis le pas de la porte, enroulé dans une des robes du maître des potions. Celui ci haussa les épaules avant de repartir se coucher, non sans avoir ajouté :

« - Prenez votre Griffondor et allez vous coucher, Draco, vous ruinez mon tapis persan qui est d'une grande valeur… »

HxDHxDHxDHxDHxDHxDHxDHxDHxDHxDHxDHxDHxDHxD

Severus marchait de long en large dans la chambre, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Comment cela pouvait il être possible ? Potter… enceint ? Il n'y avait pas eu d'affaire comme cela depuis des siècles, et encore !! C'était des légendes ! Et pourquoi donc Potter ?

… Cela ne l'étonnait pas, finalement… Potter aimait qu'on le regarde, qu'on l'admire…. Là, pour sûr, on allait le regarder…

Samaël s'était recouché, et, visiblement, l'agitation de l'homme l'ennuyait profondément. Il s'étira, son chat sautant sur le lit à ses côtés.

« - Seeeeeev… Viens au lit…

Comment peux tu être aussi calme ? POTTER EST ENCEINT !? Tu comprends ? Enceint !!!

…moui… et alors ? Viens au lit, tu me fatigues à courir dans tout les sens…

Tu savais… EINH ?! Tu le savais depuis le début !!!! C'est pour cela que tu es aussi calme !!!

Pfiouuu…. Severus…

NON ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ???

Le jeune homme soupira, serrant le chat contre sa poitrine en lui murmurant des petits mots tendres à l'oreille. Il releva ses yeux dorés sur le maître des Potions, l'air un instant triste.

… Parce que. Je savais que tu aurais réagit de cette manière. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas à nous n'y a personne d'autre que Draco d'intervenir…

Mais quand même ! Potter ! Ils sont jeunes !… et le scandale…

Pas de ça, Severus. Harry n'est pas son père… et tu le sais. Il ne cherche pas à s'attirer les regards en étant le premier sorcier depuis un millénaire à porter un enfant.

Mais…

Comment crois tu que le garçon va réagir ? … Il a été violé, Severus. Draco était peut être inconscient, mais c'est bien lui qui est le coupable. Harry aime sûrement Draco d'un amour sincère, mais il ne l'a jamais laissé le toucher… de cette manière. L'enfant n'est pas le fruit de leur amour, mais celui de la bête. Harry va-t-il pouvoir l'accepter ?

Severus resta silencieux, tournant les talons en grognant avant de disparaître vers son bureau. Samaël soupira, caressant pensivement la tête du chat roux qui miaula tristement.

**Fin du chapitre**


End file.
